When Two Worlds Meet
by cecile9155
Summary: AU: Rory is taken away from Loreali as a baby and ends up being raised in Stars Hollow without Lorelai. Years later Lorelai and Rory meet for the first time. How will Rory cope with having her family back in her life?
1. Chapter 1

1

Prologue: The Cruel Business Arrangement

"So we're clear then?"

The woman nodded in response still not believing her eyes and staring down at the check that she had in her hand. There had to be a mistake. There were so many zeroes on it.

"I just disappear with the baby and this money's mine?"

"Very good. At least, you can follow some direction. Although you haven't up to this point," the other woman sneered back.

"No one could successfully work for you lady." She had tried to work for this insolent woman as a maid for the past three months and had quickly come to the conclusion that it was impossible to please her.

"You'll want to get out of the area as soon as possible because I will be reporting her missing. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, take the kid, run, and get rich. I got it."

"Ok, then go quickly before anyone wakes up."

"I don't get it, why do you want to get rid of this kid?"

"Because it's the only way my daughter can have a decent life. Now go!"

With that, the woman got up and left carrying a sleeping 2-month old baby in her arms. She looked back at her former employer who had tears in her eyes. "What a fake!" She muttered under her breath.

Three hours later………………..

A frantic scream interrupted the quiet, calm night.. "Mom, Dad, she's gone! Someone took her… someone took Rory…" Lorelai Gilmore screamed, her voice breaking. "Someone, please anyone. Oh my God! No! No!"

The following days had been hell for Lorelai. She hadn't slept or ate. She spent most of her time in Rory's room–staring at her daughter's crib. She rocked back in forth in the rocking chair she had used to comfort Rory night after night. It had to be a nightmare. It just had to be. Soon she would wake up and find Rory– her sweet little Rory–in her arms. The days blended in one after another—and still no leads. No one could explain how a tiny baby had been stolen from a large house with a state of the art security system. They speculated that it had been an inside job but Lorelai hadn't realized just how horrifying the truth was until one fateful night...

One month later…………..

Lorelai came down the stairs in the middle of the night. As usual, she wasn't sleeping and she had found that walks around the house and grounds helped clear her mind. Toward the bottom of the steps, she heard loud voices coming from the kitchen–disturbing the usual peaceful calm of the night at the Gilmore house. She paused to listen.

"I thought I told you to disappear and never come back here!" Lorelai heard her mother say.

"You did. I want more money. That kid does nothing but scream her lungs out all night."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she recognized the voice of the former Gilmore maid that had disappeared around the same time that Rory had.

"That's what babies do you insolent fool. Do you know what happens if you're caught?"

Tears were running down Lorelai's face as she realized what was happening. It had been her own mother–her own mother had been behind Rory's disappearance. Her own mother who had watched Lorelai live in her own private hell, had been the culprit all along. It took all of her self control at that moment to not become violently ill as the truth began more and more to sink in. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she stormed into the kitchen.

"Don't you mean if you're caught, Emily?" Lorelai screamed at her mother. Turning to their former maid, "Where is she? Where's Rory?"

Immediately, the maid took off running in response. Lorelai ran after her as fast as she could but to no avail…

"Lorelai, we'll call the police. They'll catch her and find Rory, I promise."

With angry tears burning in her eyes, Lorelai shook her head. Even now Emily Gilmore couldn't admit the truth to her daughter. She had sold her own granddaughter and was now claiming she would fix it. Lorelai felt the vomit rise to her throat as her eyes flashed with hatred at her mother.

"How dare you? How dare you? It's your fault she's gone and it's your fault that she's never coming back again. I hate you! I will never forgive you for this! You and me we're through!"

That night Lorelai had packed her bags and slipped out the door–vowing never to return to the Gilmore house ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter 1: Luke's Story

16 years later……………….

"Heather, it's here! Kirk just delivered the mail." Luke yelled upstairs at his daughter.

Heather came bounding down the stairs toward the sound of her father's voice with a big smile on her face.

"It's here! It's really here?"

"Now you know it's ok if you don't get in, right? I mean you…"

"Dad, I know. Come on let's open it."

" Ms. Danes, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Chilton Academy…"

"Dad, I'm in! We did it."

"I'm so proud of you," he said giving her a big hug.

He stood back, taking a look at the young woman before him. She was everything that he wasn't. He wasn't book smart. She devoured any book that she could get her hands on. In fact, she was reading and understanding books he couldn't understand now when she was in grade school and using big words like existentialism. His Heather. His beautiful, brilliant daughter. But not exactly….

16 years earlier….

"Luke, what is that sound?"

"What sound Liz?" he had said looking at his sister.

"It sounds like a baby crying?"

Luke began to get concerned. If his sister was right, they needed to find the source of the sound as soon as possible. It was a bitter cold winter's night and nothing… no one could…

"Oh my God, Luke!"

"Come here!"

Luke hurried over to where his sister was standing. There in front of her was a tiny baby wrapped in a blanket laying in the gazebo in the middle of Stars Hollow. The poor thing was screaming and crying. Luke hurriedly picked it up, "There there…. It's ok now…"

"Who would do such a despicable thing?"

"I don't know Liz. I don't know…."

16 years later….

Who could abandon a beautiful girl like Heather? She was perfect in every way.

"Dad, what is it?"

"Nothing sweetheart. I'm just so proud of you."

Heather seemed to take her history in stride. Heather had always asked about her biological parents and Luke had finally told her the truth when she was 12. She had cried for a while but then eventually had come to accept it. She had even vowed that one day she would find out the truth. Luke had offered to hire a private investigator to track down her parents. Heather had refused. "Not now. Some day. But not now."

"You're going to Chilton."

"I'm going to Chilton. Dad, you know what this means? This is the first step to going to Yale!"

Heather's lifelong dream was to go to Yale and major in journalism. The prestigious Chilton academy would give her the advantage that she needed.

My daughter an Ivy leaguer….. My daughter…. It still seemed so strange to him…

16 years earlier…..

"Mr. Danes, she's all right."

"Who?"

"The little one you brought in tonight. Frightened, cold, a bit hungry. But perfectly healthy."

"That's good."

"We've called social services. They'll be by to pick her up in the morning and figure out what to do."

He nodded. "What's going to happen to her?"

"Well, she'll probably end up in foster care for now until…"

"Can I take her?"

"What?"

"Just for tonight… I mean.. I don't know somehow I just feel responsible for her, you know?"

The doctor nodded.

And the one night had turned into 16 wonderful years…..

Heather had shown an early love for learning. Luke had always read to her at night before she went to bed and it wasn't long before she wanted to hear something more sophisticated than Dr. Suess. Fortunately, Luke had been dating the local librarian at the time and she had recommended various children's books to continue to stimulate Heather's learning. She was reading well by the age of four and was writing in full sentences in kindergarten while the rest of her classmates were still trying to figure out how to spell their own names. Luke spent any money he could to buy books for his daughter. On Saturdays, they would take the bus into Hartford and spend the entire day at the library. He still remembered the first day that his daughter had glimpsed the stacks and stacks of books there—it was like she had come home at last. Luke was determined to continue challenging his daughter's mind despite his own intellectual shortcomings. He'd never been a terrible student at Stars Hollow High but he had never been on the honor roll either. At his girlfriend's suggestion, he had bought Classical music tapes and played them to Heather. As Heather grew up, she always got top marks in her class but as she reached high school, he began to notice a gradual change in her. She seemed restless—and bored. She continued to bring report cards home with straight As but still there was something wrong. Finally, one day Luke had decided to make an appointment with Heather's guidance counselor to discuss the situation.

"Mr. Danes. I'm so glad you stopped by. Please come in."

"Thank you Ms. Clark."

Ms. Clark gestured for Luke to take a seat.

"Actually I was going to call you to set up an appointment myself. I've been worried about Heather."

"So have I. I'm just not sure what's wrong—her grades are fine but…"

"She's bored Mr. Danes. The coursework here at Stars Hollow High is much too simple for a brilliant mind like hers. She needs something to challenge her—something to stimulate her mind. Something that will help push her to reach her full potential. "

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, I do." Ms. Clark took a brochure out of her folder and handed it to Luke.

"Chilton Academy," he read.

"It's a prestigious high school located in Hartford."

"I think we've driven past there."

"They only accept the brightest students and their goal is to give their students the tools they need to reach their full potentials. Many of the teachers there have masters degrees or even doctorates in their subject areas. Most of the students that excel at Chilton end up at top Ivy League schools---Yale, Harvard, Princeton."

"Sounds expensive."

"It is Mr. Danes. But they offer scholarships. I think that Heather would be an excellent candidate for one of these scholarships."

And she had been. Heather not only was admitted to Chilton but had qualified for a full-ride scholarship. His Heather….. Finally, she was going to be allowed to reach her full potential.


	3. Chapter 3

1

Chapter 2: Welcome to Chilton

"Check it out. New blood walking in now." Paris hissed at Madeleine and Louise. "Where do you think this one came from?"

"Probably another scholarship girl," Madeline said filing her nails with little interest.

"Who's he?" Louise said with a sly grin on her face staring at the handsome man who had just walked into the classroom.

"I'm guessing he's our new English teacher?" Paris replied clearly annoyed that Louise was drooling over the new teacher instead of checking out the new girl.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Mr. Medina and I'm your new English teacher. Before we start class, I understand we have a new student."

"Heather Danes? Are you here?"

The whole class turned and looked in Heather's direction.

She raised her hand shyly.

"Good. I understand you're transferring from Stars Hollow High?"

She nodded.

"Well, don't worry it's my first day as well, so you'll fit in just fine in this class."

"Thank you."

Later that same morning…..

"Mr. Medina, I trust your first day is going well?" Headmaster Charleston asked.

"Yes, it is, thank you. I'm very excited to be teaching here."

"Not a step down from Stanford then?"

"It's different---it's exciting to be a part of the early educational development of a student."

The headmaster nodded. "Listen, I was wondering if you might be able to do me a favor?"

"What?"

"I need you to keep an eye on one of your students for me. Heather Danes."

"Do you mind me asking why? She seems like a quiet, sweet young woman from what I've seen thus far."

"She's a scholarship student from Stars Hollow. Her home life has not been traditional."

"In what sense?"

"She was apparently abandoned by her parents and has been raised by a man that owns a diner in Stars Hollow."

"That's horrible."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria….

"Is this seat taken?"

Heather looked up and saw a cute, young guy with blond hair and intense eyes smiling at her.

"No, please sit down."

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. And you're?"

"I'm Heather Danes."

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Heather blushed. "No, it's my first day here."

"Mine too."

Heather smiled back and they began talking. Meanwhile Paris and her friends were watching the scene with interest.

"She hasn't even been here a full day yet and she's already snagged the new guy?" Madeline whined.

"Yeah, how fair is that?" Louise nodded in agreement.

"Do you two realize who that is?" Paris answered.

"No," they replied in unison.

"That's Mitchum Huntzberger's son."  
"Who?"

"What do you two live under a rock?"

"Why would…"

"Never mind." Paris shook her head not quite believing how dense her friends could be at times. Who was this new girl? And why was everyone seeming to fall so quickly to her charm? Paris wouldn't rest until she figured it all out.

Later that same day...

"Hi Mrs. Kim. Is Lane here?" Heather said pushing open the door to the Kim's antique shop.

"Lane! Heather's here." Mrs. Kim shouted.

"Thanks Mama."

"So how was it?" How was your first day at Chilton?"

"It was interesting…"

"You met a guy didn't you? Ok I want all the details."

Heather and Lane had been best friends for as long as they could remember. Lane had been a social outcast due to her strict religious upbringing and Heather because of her mysterious history.

"His name is Logan."

"Ooh. He sounds cute."

"Umm I haven't told Dad yet."

"You haven't. Why not?"

"It's just uncomfortable talking to…."

"Talking to a guy?"

"Yeah, I need a…"

"Mom?"

Heather nodded.

"Heather, I…"

"It's ok Lane. I should probably get going."

Lane nodded and watched as her friend left. She still didn't understand how someone could abandon a daughter…. How….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Lorelai was wandering the pharmacy desperately in search of the cold/allergy aisle. She had developed a nasty cold shortly after moving back to Hartford. The ringing of her cell phone stopped her train of thought.

"Hey."

"Hey you, feeling any better?" the voice on the other end asked her.

"I would be if I could find the drugs I need. What communist organized this drug store?"

"Have you thought about asking?"

"Well, that would be too easy wouldn't it?"

"Lorelai, there's never a dull moment with you is there?"

"That's why you married me, right Max Medina?"

"Exactly."

"Listen, I just found the aisle. I've got to go."

"See you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too."

As Lorelai put her phone back in her purse, she didn't notice a woman coming up beside her and ran straight into her.

"Why can't you young people watch where you're going? You're always on those stupid cell phones and Lorelai?"

"Hello, Emily. Fancy running into you here."

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying drugs? What else do you do in a pharmacy?"

"You know what I meant. In Hartford."

"That's none of your business."

"Lorelai, please."

"One word, Emily. Rory."

"Lorelai. I'm still your mother."

"By biology only."

"Are you living here now?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Either way it's none of your business."

"Lorelai, I care about you… I…."

"Save it Emily."

Emily desperately glanced at her daughter trying to figure out something to say… something so she wouldn't slip away again. "You're married," she said eyeing the wedding ring.

"Yeah, I am."

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you happy?"

"Rory."

"That's not an answer."

"Goodbye Emily."

With that, Lorelai turned and left the pharmacy as quickly as possible.

Emily stared off at the door to the pharmacy—still in shock that her daughter was back and married….

Later that night…

"Lorelai I'm home," Max said as he came into the front door of their apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Max walked in the kitchen and walked over and gave his wife a big kiss.

"Hi beautiful how was your day?"

"I ran into my mother today."

"You did? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. Max, we talked about this. We knew we'd run into my parents when we came here. It was inevitable."

Max nodded looking at his wife, still concerned about her—knowing how hard the chance meeting with her mother must have been on her.

"It brought everything back didn't it?" he said quietly.

"Yes, it did," she said with tears streaming down her face.

Max took his wife in his arms and brought her close to him.

"I love you, Lorelai and if this is too hard for you… we can go back to California and I can get my old job back at Stanford…"

"Max, we discussed this. You belong at Chilton. I'll be fine. Just don't go inviting Richard and Emily over for a barbecue or anything…."

"Deal."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Family Reunion Part 2

Max and Lorelai were rolling their cart through the grocery store planning out the week's menu.

"Ooh can you make that chicken with the tomato sauce and the.."

Lorelai stopped and glanced up, seeing her father standing a short ways in front of them.

"What's he doing here?" she said to her husband.

"Who?"

"My father."

"He's here?"

"Right there," she replied pointing in her father's direction.

"Do you want to say something?"

Lorelai nodded blankly. She walked forward toward her father with Max by her side.

"Dad?"

Richard turned around in surprise at the sound of his daughter's voice. "Lorelai? Lorelai? Oh thank God," he said giving her a huge hug. "It's been so long."

"I know Dad. I'm sorry. It's complicated."

"Lorelai, I just…. Oh, I'm sorry," he said noticing Max standing there for the first time. "I don't believe that we've been introduced. I'm Richard Gilmore, and you are?"

"Dad, this is my husband Max Medina."

"Husband? Well…I guess that congratulations are in order…."

"For how long now?"

"Eight wonderful years," Max said smiling at his wife.

Lorelai nodded.

"So you're back in Hartford then?"

"Max took a job teaching at Chilton."

"And you're?"

"I'm a consultant with the Durham group. We just acquired a small inn in Stars Hollow—the Independence Inn."

"The Durham group is one of our best clients—excellent reputation.. Lorelai, would you consider coming to dinner sometime… It would mean so much."

"Dad, I don't…."

"Please."

Finally, Lorelai nodded. "But I'm only committing to this once."

Richard nodded. "How about Friday night?"

Lorelai nodded. "We'll see you then."

"Nice meeting you Max."

"And you too Mr…."

"Please call me Richard."

"It's nice meeting you too Richard."

With that, Lorelai's father walked away.

"Lorelai, are you sure about this? I mean can you…"

"This is for my father. He had nothing to do with what Emily did."

Max nodded. "Honestly I've always been curious to meet your family and see where you grew up."

"Well, here's your chance. Probably your only chance."

Max and Lorelai continued their shopping trip in silence—each wondering what the rest of the week had in store for them.

Later that evening at the Gilmore house…

"Emily, you won't believe who I ran into today."

"Who?"

"Lorelai and her husband Max."

"You saw her too?"  
"Where did you see her?"

"At the pharmacy earlier today."

"Apparently she's living in Hartford again."

"You met her husband as well?"

"Charming fellow. He's a teacher at Chilton. Apparently they've been married for eight years now."

Emily nodded in silence—taking in just how much Lorelai had cut them out of her life for the past sixteen years.

"Oh and by the way. I invited them both her to dinner on Friday night and they agreed."

"Lorelai's coming here for dinner…"

"Yes, I am assuming that's ok?"

"Yes, of course. I'm just surprised that after all this time."

"She's home Emily."

"Yes, she is Richard."

Emily turned away looking far off in the distance—not wanting to meet her husband's gaze. And that meant that eventually Richard was going to learn the real truth of why Lorelai had left all those years ago…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: Luke and the Boyfriend

"And can anyone tell me what the central conflict of this play is?" Max looked around at his classroom full of students. He couldn't believe that his first week at Chilton was almost over. It was already Friday. The bell rang just as Paris Gellar was again breaking the silence by taking it upon herself to answer the question (as she had done all week). That was unless Heather Danes had beaten her to it. Max couldn't get over how intelligent she was.

"Ms. Danes? A word?" he called out to Heather on her way out of the classroom.

"Yes, Mr. Medina?"

"How did the first week of classes go for you?"

"Fine thanks. And for you?"

"Quickly."

Heather nodded.

Heather walked out the door and smiled when she saw Logan waiting outside of the classroom for her.

"Hey you."

"I was wondering…"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Do you want a ride home tonight?"

"A ride…"

"Please?"

Heather looked at his adorable eyes and knew there was no way that she could say no.

She nodded. "I'll see you after school."

Later that day….

"Hey Heath, you ready to go?"

Heather nodded with a smile. She followed Logan out to the parking lot and his car. She enjoyed spending time with him. He was well-read, had a wonderful sense of humor, and he hadn't cared when she had told him the whole truth about herself. Heather knew that was probably part of her appeal to Logan. Logan liked to rebel against the norms---and merely associating with her was against the norms that society expected him to adhere to. Yet, she knew that he genuinely cared for her. And she felt the same way about him. It was all happening so fast---yet she just knew it was right.

They had a beautiful drive to Stars Hollow and Heather gave him quick tour of the town before Logan pulled up in front of Luke's diner to drop off Heather. Logan reached over and gave her a kiss and Heather got off as Logan drove away.

"Patty, did you see that?" Babette asked her friend standing across the street from the diner.

"I sure did. Seems like Heather has found herself a Chilton hunk."

"Good for her. You think Luke knows?"

"I doubt it."

"Just wait until he finds out…"

By the time, Luke heard the "rumor" that his daughter was dating later that day, Heather and Logan had been supposedly "getting it on" in the backseat of Logan's car.

"Heather get down here, now!"

"What is it Dad?"

"Ok who is he?"

"Who…oh Logan."

"Logan what?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

Heather explained everything to Luke and eventually he calmed down. As she walked back up the stairs to continue working on her homework, Luke watched her in amazement. She was growing up before is very eyes. What she needed more than anything was a mother to confide in. But how was that going to be possible….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Friday Night Dinner at the Gilmore's

Max and Lorelai were standing outside of the Gilmore house looking at the door—neither one of them quite ready yet to announce their presence to her parents.

"Lorelai, are you sure? We can leave now… I can whip up some of that spaghetti that you love so much…"

"I love you . You know that? I need to do this. For my father. And it's only this one night."

Max nodded.

Finally Lorelai reached out and rang the doorbell.

"Richard, they're here," Emily called out as she was hurrying around making sure that everything looked in order.

"Isabelle, don't just stand there. Answer the door."

The timid maid nodded in response and opened the door to Max and Lorelai.

"Hello Lorelai."

"Emily."

"And you must be Max."

"Yes, I'm pleased to meet you Mrs…"

"Please, call me Emily."

"Well, why don't we head into the living room and have some drinks."

"Lorelai, Max, lovely to see both of you again."

"Hey Dad," Lorelai replied giving her father a hug.

"It's nice to see you again Richard."

"Likewise Max."

They sat in the living room as Emily poured each of them drinks.

Finally Emily broke the silence.

"So Max, tell us about yourself. I understand you're the new English teacher at Chilton? Where were you before Chilton? Where did you study?"

"Well, I got my BA in English at Stanford and then completed my masters and PhD there as well. I also studied for a year at Oxford."

Richard and Emily nodded in approval.

"I then accepted an assistant professor position in the English department at Stanford."

"So how did you end up at Chilton?"

"As much as I loved the environment at Stanford, it has always been a dream of mine to teach at the high school level—to be a part of the more formative years of the education of young people."

"That's very interesting."

"So how did you two meet?" Emily finally asked not being able to stand it any longer.

Max looked at Lorelai. Finally, Lorelai responded, "Max was a teaching assistant when I was an undergraduate student at Stanford."

"You went to Stanford?" Emily replied in shock.

"Yes, I did Emily."

"So what did you major in?"

"I have a masters in business with an emphasis in hotel management."

"Fascinating!" Richard immediately piped up and began a discussion about the state of the business world with his daughter.

The conversation kept up through dinner and then Richard suggested that he and Max have an after dinner drink in his study so Richard could show Max some rare first edition literature that he had in his collection. Max shot an apologetic look toward his wife and followed Richard into the study.

After what seemed like hours to Lorelai, Richard and Max finally emerged. Lorelai immediately noticed that something was troubling Max.

After they said their goodnights and got in the car, Lorelai was finally able to ask her husband what was going on.

"Max, what happened?"

"Lorelai, I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"What is it Max?"

"I saw a picture of you…when you were younger…"

"And what? You thought my hair was hideous—it was the 80s."

"Lorelai, I recognized the picture."

"Max, how?"

"I have a student in one of my classes that is the spitting image of you when you were younger."

Lorelai immediately paled and with her voice breaking asked him, "How.. old?"

"She's 16 Lorelai."

Lorelai nodded trying to take in what Max was telling her.

"She lives in Stars Hollow with a man by the name of Luke Danes. She was found by him abandoned in the gazebo in the center of town when she was only three months old."

"Oh my God Max. It's her. It's her. We found Rory."

"Lorelai, we need to be sure."

"Max, I feel it. I finally found my daughter. My Rory."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The Truth Looms

In the cafeteria at Chilton…

"I think you should meet my parents."

"Logan, I don't…"

"Come on Heath… I know they'll love you."

"Logan, from everything you've told me, they'll want some perfect society girl. I'm not that girl."

"You're perfect for me."

Heather smiled. "Ok, I suppose it's inevitable. And by the way, you'll have to meet Dad too?"

Logan nodded.

"So when do I get to meet your parents?"

"My parents are going to a party this Friday night at an old friend's house. We can meet and all go together. That way we won't have to spend the whole night together."

Heather nodded. "I'm not sure if I have anything to wear…"

"Relax. I'll buy you a dress."

"Logan, I don't want you to…"

"I've got it covered. It's ok."

Heather nodded—still not entirely comfortable with the idea.

Meanwhile at Lorelai and Max's apartment…

Lorelai was desperately trying to concentrate on the Independence Inn in Stars Hollow and the work ahead of her to get the failing inn off the ground again but she had been able to think of nothing else but Rory since dinner at her parents' house. Rory was ok—she…. Max had insisted that before they proceed any further and disrupt Heather's life that they get some sort of proof. He had arranged to get a sample of Heather's hair and had sent it along with a sample of Lorelai's hair to an old college friend who worked in a DNA lab. Lorelai knew the test would confirm what she already knew in her heart—Heather was Rory. The ringing of Lorelai's cell phone broke her train of thought.

"Lorelai Medina."

"Ms. Medina, this is Sookie St. James. I'm calling about the chef position at the Independence Inn."

"Oh, yes, yes of course."

"Is it still open?"

"Yes, it is. Would you like to set up an interview?"

"Oh I'd love to. When and where?"

"How about tomorrow at 11:00? Let's meet in Stars Hollow. I'd like to meet away from the inn for now. Do you have a suggestion of where we could meet?"

"How about Luke's Diner? It's easy to find."

Luke's Diner was where Rory was… that was where she had grown up…

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai set down her cell phone nervously. She was going to do it---she was gong to see where Rory had grown up and meet the man who had raised her. And in the process she might hire a new chef for the Independence Inn.

The next day in Stars Hollow….

Lorelai pulled into Stars Hollow. It seemed like a nice town. It was small, and cozy—you could tell it was the type of town where everyone knew everybody and she was definitely spotted as an outsider. Sookie's directions led her straight to Luke's Diner without incident.

She glanced at her watch. She was about fifteen minutes early for Sookie's interview. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door to Luke's Diner. It was nothing exotic—but it had a very down-home, friendly, small town atmosphere. Lorelai glanced up and saw a half-shaven man, with a backwards baseball cap, and a flannel shirt behind the counter. She wandered up to the counter and had a seat.

"Can I get you something?"

"One coffee please."

The man poured a cup of coffee and set it in front of Lorelai.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

"I'm new in the area. I'm actually meeting someone for an interview."

"Oh you must the one that Sookie St. James is meeting?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Sookie's a friend. She should be here any minute."

Lorelai nodded.

At that moment the door to Luke's opened, and a pretty and slightly heavyset woman entered the diner.

"Is that her?"

The man nodded.

Lorelai walked in Sookie's direction.

"Sookie St. James?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Lorelai Medina."

"Lorelai, I'm so glad to meet you."

The interview went well and it didn't take long for Lorelai to realize that Sookie was a perfect match for the Independence Inn.

Eventually, their conversation got off topic—as the two of them realized that they had so much in common.

"So who's that guy behind the counter? He said he knew you."

"Oh, that's Luke Danes, the guy who owns this diner. We've been friends for years."

Lorelai swallowed, quickly trying to take in what Sookie was telling her. That man behind the counter, backwards baseball cap and all, was the only parent Rory had ever known. Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said to Sookie.

"Lorelai Medina speaking."

"Lorelai, it's Max. I just got back the results of the DNA test."

Lorelai took a deep breath, "And?"

"She's Rory."

Tears welled up in Lorelai's eyes. "I knew it."

"Is your interview still going on?"

"Yeah."

"We'll talk later. I love you."

"I love you too."

Lorelai set her cell phone in her purse while quickly trying to regain her composure.

"Lorelai, what is it? Are you ok? It looks like you just got really bad news."

"Actually, Sookie I just got the best news of my life."

"Listen, I'll give you a call and we can set up a time for you to come and see the kitchen."

Sookie and Lorelai said their goodbyes and Lorelai remained sitting at the table. From behind the counter, Luke watched her with interest. He knew that he had never seen this woman before yet there was something about her that was so familiar…. Something about her that reminded him of someone else he knew. He just couldn't put his finger on it…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Family Reunion Part 3

Logan stood outside of Luke's Diner—too nervous to go in and officially meet Heather's father. Mr. Danes had agreed to let him escort Heather on this date. Yet, Logan had a feeling that it wouldn't be quite that easy.

Finally, he pushed open the door to Luke's. He glanced up and saw a man with a flannel shirt, half shaven, and a backwards baseball cap.

"Mr. Danes?"

"You must be Logan. And please call me Luke."

Luke stepped out from behind the counter and offered Logan his hand. He gestured toward a nearby table. "Want to have a seat?"

Logan nodded.

"So you and Heather go to school together."

"Yes sir… Luke we do."

"Tell me about this party tonight."

"We're going with my parents—to one of their friends' house."

"Do you have an address and phone number of this party?"

"Yes, of course."

Logan reached into his pocket and handed Luke a piece of paper.

"Richard and Emily Gilmore," Luke read. "Heather should be down shortly."

Logan nodded. He glanced up and saw Heather emerging from behind the counter. Immediately, his breath was taken away. She had a long dark blue dress on with her hair pulled up.

"Hey Logan."

"You're beautiful."

"You'll have her back by eleven or…"

"I'll take good care of her."

Logan and Heather left for the Gilmores' house.

Meanwhile at the Gilmores' house….

"Mitchum, Shira, it's so wonderful to see you again," Emily Gilmore gushed. "And where's Logan?"

"He's picking up his date," Logan's mother replied grudgingly.

"I take it you don't approve?"

"She's the daughter of a diner owner in Stars Hollow. She is not worthy of a Huntzberger."

Richard and Emily just shook their head in understanding.

"Don't worry we're sure he'll come to his senses."

Outside the Gilmore house…

"Breathe, Heath."

"Easy for you to say."

"You'll be fine."

"I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?"

"Logan, you know what I mean."

Logan took Heather's hand and he rang the doorbell and they were shown into the Gilmore house by the maid. Heather looked around in awe, the house was huge---it was like a museum. So much so, she was actually afraid to touch things. So this is the life that her classmates at Chilton lead, she thought to herself.

"So what to you think?"

"It's big."

Logan grinned. "Come on, let's see if we can find my parents."

They made their way through the crowd and finally at a distance, Logan spotted his parents.

"So do the Gilmores have children?"

"One daughter. But they haven't seen her in years."

"Oh that's too bad."

"My parents don't talk about it much. I think she was the black sheep of the family."

Heather nodded.

Logan's parents walked toward them at that moment. Heather could tell immediately that she did not at all meet their expectations. She took a deep breath.

"Mom, Dad, I would like you to meet Heather Danes. Heather, these are my parents Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger."

Heather and Logan's parents exchanged polite greetings.

"So Heather, Logan tells us that your father runs a diner in Stars Hollow?"

Heather smiled in response trying to ignore the disdain in Logan's mother's voice as she referred to Heather's father.

"Yes, it's very successful."

"And you're a student at Chilton?"

Heather nodded. Logan immediately piped in, "And Dad, you wait and see, Heather will be valedictorian." Heather blushed at Logan's praise.

"Oh Mitchum, look there are the Corys. We must go over and say hello. It was wonderful meeting you Heather dear."

With that, Logan's parents were off.

"Well, that went well," Heather half muttered under their breath.

"Heather, it's ok."

"Logan, your parents hate me. They think I'm trailer trash."

"Never talk about yourself that way again. You understand?"

Heather nodded.

"No one would be perfect for me. Not even if you had well-connected parents and…"

"Logan, it's wonderful to see you again," Richard Gilmore said interrupting them.

"Likewise Richard. Richard, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Heather Danes."

"Nice to meet you," Richard said, briefly nodding in Heather's direction, without really looking at her. "Logan, I wanted to show you some…" Gradually Richard's voice trailed off as he led Logan away while Logan glanced back at Heather apologetically.

Great, they sent in reinforcements to get rid of her, Heather thought. With that, she walked with her head held high toward the punch bowl and helped herself. She noticed an open door and decided to step out on the patio for some air. As she was doing so, she didn't notice that Emily Gilmore had wandered into her path.

"Why don't you watch where you're…" suddenly Emily's voice trailed off as she looked at Heather in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Heather watched the woman for a while, wondering if she was ok or not.

Emily continued to stare at Heather with her mouth wide open. "It's her eyes…it's…"

"Are you all right? Do you need some water? Do you need to sit down?"

Suddenly Emily bolted away, leaving Heather standing there speechless. Emily looked around frantically for her husband and finally spotted him.

"Richard!"

"Emily, what is it? What's wrong?" Richard said, immediately seeing the look on his wife's face.

"I need you to come see something."

"What?"

"Logan's date."

"Whatever for… you heard Mitchum? It won't last…"

"Richard, now!"

Richard followed his wife to the patio where Heather was still standing, now talking to Logan.

"What is it? What is it Emily?"

"Look at her eyes Richard. Do they look familiar to you?"

Richard stared for a while and suddenly his mouth dropped wide open. "They're Lorelai's eyes."

"You see it too?"

Richard nodded. "Finally, after all these years we found her. Logan's dating our granddaughter."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: The Father and Mother Meet at Last

Max and Lorelai were standing outside of Luke's diner. Both were glancing anxiously at the door.

"Are you ready for this?" Max asked his wife.

"How can we be ready for this? Emily Post doesn't exactly give guidelines on how to tell someone that he's raising your daughter."

"True. Just remember what we talked about. We need to take this slow. We can't push them."

Lorelai nodded. "Let's do it."

Lorelai and Max walked into the diner and immediately saw Luke at the counter and walked over toward him.

"Luke Danes?"

"Yeah, who wants to know?"

He immediately recognized Lorelai as the woman that had been with Sookie a few days ago and wondered why she was back.

"I'm Max Medina. I'm one of Heather's teachers from Chilton and this is my wife Lorelai."

"Nice to meet you. Is there some sort of problem at school? Is Heather in trouble?"

"No, of course not. Heather's a wonderful girl."

"Then what are you doing here? What's the problem?"

"Can we sit down?"

Luke nodded and showed them to a table.

They sat in silence for a while and finally Lorelai broke the silence.

"I need to tell you a story. I need you to sit here and listen to the whole story without interrupting me."

Something in Lorelai's voice hit a cord deep within in Luke. Or perhaps it was the desperate yet strangely hopeful look in her eyes. Something just told him that he should hear what she had to say.

"Ok."

"A long time ago I was a student at Chilton just like Heather. My parents were wealthy and I was on my way to being an up and coming debutante in society. I was never fond of that life and did everything that I possibly could to rebel against it. Then when I was sixteen, I did the unthinkable as far as my parents were concerned. I got pregnant. The father immediately proposed and my parents were horrified when I turned him down. I ended up dropping out of school and giving birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Rory for short. Rory was my life--she was everything to me. Then one night when she was she was about two months old, I went to check on Rory because she had been unusually quiet that night. When I got to Rory's room, I discovered that she was gone. I went hysterical—I can barely remember what happened for the next month or so after that. Initially, the police had no leads on where Rory was. Then gradually it became clear that my parents' maid had been responsible for her disappearance. One night I came down the stairs and heard screaming. It was my mother yelling at the maid. As it turned out, she had paid the maid to disappear with Rory forever. The maid left that night and we never saw her again. After screaming at my mother that I would never forgive her, I left, vowing never to return again. I dedicated my life for months to finding Rory but with no source of steady income, it became clear that I had little hope of doing it. Finally, I made the decision to get my life together and then resume my search for Rory. I moved to California and got my GED. I worked my way through college doing various jobs. While there, I met Max. We fell in love and eventually got married. After graduating, Max and I rededicated our efforts to finding Rory but there was no trace—nothing. I never gave up hope though. Then Max was offered the job at Chilton and I made the difficult decision to move near my parents again. We ran into my father a few weeks ago and he invited us over to dinner. I reluctantly agreed. While there my father showed Max some pictures of myself when I was 16. Max immediately noticed a striking resemblance between Heather and myself. We had a DNA test performed to be sure and she's Rory. Your Heather is my Rory."

For a moment after Lorelai finished her story, they were all silent.

Finally, Luke broke the silence. "No it can't be true it…"

"Mr. Danes, we wouldn't be coming to you unless we were absolutely certain," Max interrupted. He handed Luke the DNA results. "Please feel free to have your own tests run."

Luke stared at the paper in disbelief while shaking his head in a combination of anger and hurt.

"She was abandoned she was…"

"She was abandoned but not by me. I never intended to give her up. She meant everything to me. I've spent my entire life looking for her."

"She means everything to me," Luke said with tears in his eyes. "You can't take her away from me."

"Mr. Danes. We don't want to take her away from you," Max replied.

"Then what? What do you want?"

"I want a chance to get to know my daughter. A chance to be a mother to her. But I don't want to scare her—I want to take it slowly."

"But if she wanted to live with you, you wouldn't turn her away, would you?"

Lorelai and Max shook their heads.

At that moment the door of Luke's opened and Heather walked in. She could immediately tell that something was terribly wrong.

"Dad what is it…Mr. Medina, what are you doing here?"

Lorelai clasped her hand to her mouth to contain the gasp that came out as she glanced at her daughter for the first time in over 16 years. She was beautiful–she was perfect...

They were all silent.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Luke swallowed back tears and nodded toward Lorelai and Max.

"Heather, your teacher and his wife have something to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: The Third Lorelai

Heather stared at her father–wondering why he was unable to meet her gaze. Instead, he just turned away from her–unable to meet her eyes. Something told her that her life was about to change forever...

"Heather, it might be a good idea if you sat down."

"Mr. Medina, what is going on?"

"Please call me Max. And this is my wife Lorelai."

Heather nodded blankly.

Finally, Lorelai spoke up. "I have a story to tell you. It all started when…."

And Lorelai proceeded to tell Heather the same story that she had already told Luke earlier. When Lorelai finished, Heather was sitting there, still in shock.

"You're telling me that I'm your daughter?"

Lorelai nodded.

"And my real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?"

"Rory for short."

Heather sat there without saying anything for a while. Tears were welling up in her eyes. It just couldn't be true it... She hadn't been abandoned. She'd been sold by her own grandmother. She glanced from Max to Lorelai and back to her father again. Her mind was racing–nothing would ever be the same again. Finally, she stood up shakily.

"I…I…. I have to go…"

With that, Heather ran out the door. The next hour was a blur. Somehow she managed to board a bus to Hartford and ended at a pay phone near Chilton.

"Logan, it's me. I need to talk to you now."

"Heath, what is it? Logan responded, detecting the desperateness in her voice.

"Please just come now. I'm at Chilton..." Heather's voice was breaking as she spoke into the phone.

"I'll be right there."

When Logan arrived, Heather was pacing back and forth—looking as if she had just been through hell.

"Heather, what is it? What's wrong?"

"I know who I am. I met my mother today… I…"

"Oh my God, how?"

"My real name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. Rory for short."

Heather began to tell Logan the same story that Lorelai had just told her.

By the time she was done, she was shaking–desperately trying to regain her composure.

Logan took her into his arms. Suddenly he gasped.

"Heather, you were at your grandparents house last week."

"I was? Wait Richard and Emily Gilmore. Lorelai is their daughter—the black sheep of the family... I met the woman who sold me..."

Logan nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Heather asked.

"I don't know." Logan responded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Family Reunion: Grandparents Part 1

At Chilton...

Logan was lost in his thoughts. In addition to the fact that he was still trying to figure out what his French assignment was for the next class (unfortunately the assignment had been given in French and it had sounded more like gibberish to Logan), he was worried about Heather. Heather hadn't been the same since she had found out the truth. She wouldn't talk about it even if Logan pushed. In fact, she was avoiding the subject altogether. Logan looked up and was startled to see a familiar yet unexpected face in the hallway.

"Logan, how wonderful to see you!"

"Richard, what are you doing here at Chilton?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd drop by. Listen, that delightful girl you were with at our party—I think Heather was her name…"

The thought sprung to Logan's mind immediately–Richard knew. But how?

"Richard, you didn't seem to find her all that interesting before. Why now?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. Actually, I wanted to stop in and talk with Headmaster Charleston. Nice talking to you again Logan."

With that, Richard Gilmore hurried off. Logan stood in place–in shock for a moment. Richard knew the truth. Somehow he knew the truth. Immediately, his thoughts turned to Heather. How would she handle confronting her grandparents—or more specifically the woman that had sold her at birth? How would... Suddenly, he realized what he had to do. He quickly set off down the hallway. He walked at a fast clip until he reached his English teacher's office. He knocked on the door quietly.

"Mr. Medina? Do you have a minute?"

"Of course Mr. Huntzberger, please sit down. Is this about the upcoming paper?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Um no, it's something personal. Listen, Mr. Medina, Heather has told me everything."

Max nodded.

"I think there's something that you and your wife should be aware of. Last week, I took Heather to a party—old friends of my parents—Richard and Emily Gilmore. Obviously at that point, I didn't realize that they were Heather's grandparents. I think they know. Richard came here today asking questions about Heather and…."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you for coming to me with this Logan. I really appreciate it."

"Listen, Mr. Medina, I'm going to tell Heather we talked. I think she has a right to know."

"I agree."

Max picked up his cell phone as Logan left the room, "Hi, it's me. We have a problem. Your parents somehow know. Logan Huntzberger–Heather's boyfriend-- took Heather to a party at their house last week and they must have noticed the striking resemblance between you two."

A short while later at the Gilmore house…

"Hello, Emily."

"Lorelai, welcome come in. Listen, I have wonderful news for you."

"What?"

"I found her. I found Rory. Everything's going to be fine now."

"I already found her Emily. I'm sorry but you don't get to take the credit for this one."

"How? I mean…"

"Max figured it out Emily."

"But now we can be a family again…"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare pretend that this excuses what you did. I told you before that I would never forgive you!"

"Lorelai, don't speak to your mother that way!"

"Dad, you have no idea what she did, do you?"

"Lorelai, what on earth are you talking about? We should be rejoicing—Rory's ok."

"Ask Emily why Rory wasn't with us all along Dad. Ask Emily why I left that night."

"Emily, what is Lorelai talking about?"

Emily remained silent.

"Tell him Emily! Tell him or I will!"

"Lorelai, please it's been so many years do the details really matter…"

"They matter to me, Emily. You sold her! You sold Rory. You paid that maid to take her and never come back."

"Emily, is this true?"

"Richard, please I can explain I…"

"Tell me you didn't do it."

"I can't."

"Then I have nothing further to say to you. Get OUT! I never want to see you ever again!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: Emily Meets Luke

At Luke's Diner….

"Hey Luke," Lane said to him as she walked in the door. "I only have a few minutes before my mother realizes that I'm gone. Can you get me a quick order of fries?"

"Sure thing," Luke said smiling.

"Is Heather around?"

"She's upstairs."

"How's she handling everything?"

"Like the trooper she is. She's still trying to adjust to it all…"

Heather hadn't said a whole lot since that day when their lives had been turned upside down but Luke knew she was scared that she would be taken away from him. Logan had driven Heather back to Stars Hollow after she had run away. When she had returned, Lorelai had told Heather that she wanted to get to know her but didn't want to push. She had left Heather her business card with all her contact information and had said she would be in touch. Luke had watched as Lorelai had left the diner that day—leaving her daughter behind after all these years was nearly impossible. As Lorelai and Max were leaving the diner that night, Lane had stopped in for one of her top secret snacks. Heather had broken down at the sight of her best friend and had told her everything. Lane had listened sympathetically wishing she could be of more help. She also had the same fear that Heather did–that Lorelai would take Heather away from Stars Hollow and everything that she had known.

The phone rang at that very moment.

"Luke's. Yeah, this is he speaking."

"Luke, it's Lorelai Medina. Listen, I think you should know something. My parents figured out who Heather is. My mother is on the way right now and I'm not sure if R…Heather is ready to handle her yet."

Luke took a deep breath–unsure of what would come next.

"What should I be prepared for?"

"She's on the rampage, my father kicked her out and told her that he never wanted her to see her again."

"Got it. Listen I've got the situation under control. I'll send her over to a friend's house. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem. Listen, do you need someone to run interference when she confronts you?"

"I think I can handle it. Any words of wisdom?"

"Wisdom. Snob. My mother is a world class snob. She's going to look down her nose at you and your diner—even Stars Hollow itself. Anything that is not a part of her world is automatically inferior. Don't let her get you down. Rory's had a great life with you—don't you let her tell you otherwise."

"Got it thanks."

Luke hung up the phone, "Lane, I need a favor."

Lane nodded.

"Go upstairs and get Heather and take her to your place for dinner. Don't come back until I call."

"Ok, Luke, is everything ok?"

"It will be."

A few minutes later, Heather and Lane were headed out the door.

About a half hour later, the door to the diner crashed open.

Luke looked up and saw a well-dressed, middle-aged woman, that looked as if she was fully prepared to kill anyone that got in her way.

"Are you Luke Danes?"

"Who wants to know?"

Emily looked down her nose at him, "You know very well who I am."

"No, I don't. Why should I?"

"You insolent man. You have no right to speak to me like this. Where is she?"

"Where's who?"

"Don't play stupid with me! Where is she?"

"I'm sorry you're going to have to be more specific."

"Rory?"

"Who? There's no one here by that name."

"Yes, there is. You have my granddaughter and I want her back."

"Who said she was yours for the taking?"

"I'm her blood relative and you quite clearly, are nothing."

"I'm her father."

"That's ridiculous. Her father's name is Christopher Hayden."

"No, I'm her father. I'm the one who raised her."

"Thanks to me."

"Thanks to you? Ok, lady I've had it with you. You come waltzing in her to ruin my daughter's life and you have the gall to say that you gave her to me?"

"I did."

"You sold her to the highest bidder who by the way left her out in the freezing cold to die. You have absolutely no right to her."

"She's my granddaughter!"

At that point, Heather walked in the door. Lane looked at Luke apologetically.

"Rory! It's you. Oh thank God!"

Heather said nothing.

"Well, come on. Pack your bags. Let's go. I'm going to rescue you from this god-forsaken place."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Don't be ridiculous of course you are. You're Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and you're my granddaughter."

"My name is Heather Danes and I'm not your granddaughter."

"Rory, you don't mean that."

"My name is Heather. Please leave."

Emily turned away from Luke and Heather with tears in her eyes and walked out the door.

"Heather, are you ok? Are you…"

Heather nodded, weakly. "Dad, you don't need to protect me from them. I can handle it. They're my… family… after all…"

Luke nodded and gave his daughter a hug.

Heather lay awake later that night–unable to fall asleep. She hadn't slept much since the day Lorelai and Max had come to visit. Her world had been turned upside down that night and now she was trying to put the pieces back together again. Yet that task was proving harder than she had ever realized. She was constantly afraid that she would be taken away from her father and never see him again. It was strange–all her life she had wanted a family and then when she finally had one–she had no idea what to do with them. Suddenly, Heather made a decision. Later that night, Heather snuck down the stairs and slipped out the door, leaving behind a note.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Road Trip

Logan awoke to a pelting sound outside his window. He got up and walked over to the window and saw Heather standing below. He motioned to her to wait and slipped downstairs and out the back door.

"Heather, what are you doing here?"

"I sorry for coming so late…. I…."

"Shh…come here." Logan took her into his arms as she began sobbing.

"I need to get away… I need…" she finally choked out.

"Where?"

"Are you serious? Just like that?"

"Why not? Wherever you want to go."

"Boston."

"Why Boston?"

"I'll explain later."

The trip to Boston passed mostly in silence–Logan left Heather to her thoughts. Finally Heather spoke up, "We're going to Boston to find my biological father."

Logan took his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at Heather in shock. "Are you sure? Are you ready for this?"

"Was I ready for any of this?" Heather replied softly.

Logan nodded in response with a sad smile.

Heather explained how after running away to Hartford that first night—when she had first met her mother–Heather had returned home to Stars Hollow and had been surprised to find Lorelai and Luke still sitting in the diner talking. It was at that point that Heather had asked Lorelai to tell her more about her biological father. Lorelai had told her that her father's name was Christopher Hayden. He had been Lorelai's high school sweetheart. They had fallen out of touch and last Lorelai had known, Christopher had been living in Boston. Heather went on to explain that she had googled her father after that night and had tracked down the address of his office.

Logan listened closely to Heather's explanation. "Heather, you've been through so much. Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"I need to do this. I need to meet him."

"Then I'll be with you every step of the way."

Later that day in Boston….

"Hayden. Here it is. His office is on the third floor."

"I know you're tired of hearing me ask you this but are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. Let's do it."

Logan and Heather took the elevator to the third floor.

"Heather, I need you to let me handle this."

"Logan…"

"My father owns the newspaper that your father works for. I'd like for us to talk to him for a while without him knowing who you are."

Heather nodded.

They reached the door that read "Christopher Hayden" and knocked on it.

"It's open."

They walked in and saw Heather's father for the first time.

"How can I help you?"

"Christopher Hayden? My name is Logan Huntzberger and this is my assistant Heather."

"Huntzberger….as in Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"Yes, sir I'm his son. My father has been sending me around to his different papers to check up on things and make sure everything is up to par."

"Aren't you a little young?"

"I'm the heir to the family fortune; thus it's never too soon for me to be learning the family business."

"Does your father even realize you're here?"

"Of course he does. In fact, you're welcome to call him yourself. I have his direct line. Although, it might be a little embarrassing when you have to admit that you're giving his son a hard time."

Christopher studied them for a moment and then decided that Logan was probably right. "What can I tell you?"

Logan and Christopher talked business for a while—while Heather pretended to take notes.

Finally, the conversation topic turned.

"Nice picture there on your desk. Is that your daughter?"

"Yes, it is." Christopher picked it up and showed them the smiling toddler's face.

"She's beautiful. Is she your only daughter?"

Christopher nodded. "Gigi is my pride an joy."

Suddenly, Heather spoke up, "Mr. Huntzberger, we really should get going. You have another appointment yet today."

Logan nodded, understanding her sudden urge to leave. "Christopher, it's been wonderful meeting with you."

"Likewise." Logan and Christopher shook hands and with that, Heather and Logan left.

They didn't say a word as the elevator speed toward the lobby, but Logan was rapidly getting concerned about the tears glistening in Heather's eyes.

"He said he had only one daughter. He doesn't want me."

"Then he doesn't deserve you Heath."

Heather nodded, trying to believe Logan.

As they reached the lobby, they heard the sound of a little girl's voice ringing out.

"Mommy, Mommy can we go out for ice cream?"

Logan and Heather looked up and saw a little girl in pigtails skipping into the lobby.

"Maybe later sweetheart."

The little girl nodded seriously. "Hey Mommy, she's pretty," she said pointing at Heather.

Heather smiled back at the little girl. She bent down to her level. "Why, thank you. You're beautiful too."

The girl beamed. "Do you have a little sister?"

Heather shook her head. "No."

"I've always wanted a big sister…I would…"

"Gigi, sweetheart, we've taken up enough of this young woman's time."

Heather smiled weakly as the woman left with little Gigi.

"Heath, that was…"

"My sister. My baby sister. You know that's probably the only time I'll ever see her."

"That's your decision."

Heather nodded. At that moment, Logan's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Logan?"

"Yes?"

"This is Mr. Danes. Is my daughter Heather with you?"

"Yes, she is sir. Do you want to speak with her? Wait a minute how did you get this number?"

"From your parents, after I found Heather's note. Just get her home now."

Logan set down his phone.

"Who was it?"

"Your father."

"My…"

"Luke."

"Oh, how mad is he?"

"Let's put it this way, I hope we'll get to see each other again before you graduate from college. Come on let's go back to Stars Hollow. "

With that, Heather and Logan left the building hand in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: The Aftermath

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? Do you know what could have happened to you? Do you…"

"Dad, I know. I know. You've been repeating yourself for the last hour now."

"Your mother and I were worried sick."

"My mother was here?"

"And Max. I called them after I found your note. I thought they should know."

Heather nodded. "I need to talk to her—to Lorelai."

"Tonight? Now?"

Heather nodded.

"Her cell number is on the counter."

Luke started walking away.

"Dad, I'll need you there too."

Luke nodded.

"Lorelai? It's me, Heather. Listen I'm sorry to call you so late but I need to talk to you. In person. Tonight. Thank you…."

"She's on her way."

Luke nodded.

An hour later….

Lorelai hurried through the door of Luke's diner. She ran over to Heather and gave her a big hug. "Thank god you're all right. Your father and I and Max were so worried. And your poor grandfather…"

"I'm fine Lorelai."

"So did you meet him?"

"Yes and no."

"Heather, did something go wrong? Is that why you called your mother tonight?" Luke said.

Heather nodded. "Logan and I tracked him down to an office downtown at one of the newspapers that Logan's father owns. We went into his office and Logan pretended that he was checking up on the newspaper on behalf of his father. I pretended to be his assistant. And then Logan noticed a picture of little girl on his desk. He said it was his only daughter Gigi. Lorelai, he acted as if I didn't even exist. He doesn't want me."

Heather started crying and Luke and Lorelai both took her into their arms.

"Honey, look at me. You have a wonderful father who loves you very much. Biology doesn't matter."

Heather nodded looking at her father.

"Heather, Lorelai's right. I'm your father. I will always be here for you. If you want to pursue a relationship with your biological father, I'll stand you by you but I will always love you as my daughter. Always no matter what."

Finally, Heather calmed down and went upstairs to read for a while.

Luke turned to Lorelai, "So tell me about this jerk."

"Christopher and I were high school sweethearts. After I got pregnant, he sort of dropped out of the picture. At first, he denied that the child was even his. Eventually, he proposed to me. I think his parents forced him into it. After I turned him down, his parents sent him away to a boarding school in Europe. I tried to get in touch with him after Rory was…. When I finally did, he acted as if it didn't matter. How could he do this? Luke, he's probably lying to his wife and kid. They don't even know that Ror…Heather exists."

Luke nodded. "No doubt in my mind. So now what?"

Lorelai sighed. "I think I should contact Christopher myself. I think he needs to know the truth. Not that Heather will ever trust him after today but…."

"She needs closure."

Lorelai nodded. "I'll talk to Max. Maybe we can head to Boston this weekend. I'll be in touch."

With that, Lorelai got up and left.

Luke sighed. He wished that he could spare Heather of any pain but yet he knew that was impossible.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Hello Christopher

Lorelai and Max Medina were standing outside the same office building that Logan and Heather had been one week earlier.

"Are you ready?" Max asked his wife.

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you for coming with me. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it. Besides since there will be a witness, I figure neither of us will do to Christopher what we really want to do."

Lorelai smiled. "Always thinking ahead, aren't you?"

Max nodded and gave his wife a kiss.

They walked into the building and took the elevator to the third floor and a few minutes later, they were standing outside of Christopher's office door. Max reached out and knocked.

"It's open."

Lorelai opened the door and marched right in with Max trailing slightly behind her.

"Christopher, it's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Christopher stood up in shock, immediately recognizing Lorelai.

"Lorelai Gilmore. It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Actually, it's Lorelai Medina now. This is my husband Max. Max, this is Christopher."

The two men nodded toward one another and shook hands.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"We found Rory."

"Oh, you did? That's wonderful! Is she all right…"

"Can it Christopher! Save it for someone who cares. She's fine—a happy, well-adjusted 16-year old kid."

"Lorelai, what's going on here? Why are you so upset?"

"Do you remember last week when Logan Huntzberger and his assistant Heather came to visit you?""

"Vaguely."

"Think hard Christopher. Do you remember what you told them?"

"Lorelai, I don't understand. Why does it even matter?"

"You told them that you only had one daughter named Gigi."

"Lorelai, I wasn't going to get into the.. Oh God. Lor, that was her wasn't it. That was Rory?"

"You're finally getting it. She took a chance and came here to meet you and you denied her very existence—to her face."

"Lor, if I had known… I swear to you…"

"Forget it Chris. I just thought you'd like to know that you broke your daughter's heart."

With that, Lorelai and Max left.

Christopher was left behind in shock—not quite sure what to do next.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Paris' Revenge

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Morning Dad."

Heather wandered sleepily into the diner late one Saturday morning.

"So what do you have planned for today?"

"I have to take the bus into Hartford to meet with a study group—we're doing a presentation for our government class next week."

"What's the subject?"

"The corruption of modern politics."

"Sounds fascinating. So, are you making any friends at Chilton? I mean other than Logan."

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just… they're not really my kind of people… They're..."

"Snobs?"

"Well, I was going to put it a little differently. But yeah."

"But are you enjoying school?"

"Yes, Dad I'm enjoying school."

"You'd tell me if you weren't?"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Dad, I have to go now to catch the bus."

Luke gave his daughter a kiss goodbye…

Meanwhile at Chilton….

"Madeline, Louise I got it!" Paris Gellar said to them, practically skipping into the empty classroom.

"Got what?" Louise said with little interest as she sat and filed her nails.

"The goods on Heather Danes."

"What are you taking about Paris?" Madeline replied.

Madeline and Louise were getting sick of Paris' obsession with exposing Heather Danes. In truth, Paris was jealous of Heather. Paris always had to be the best at everything, to excel at everything. She wasn't used to competition and that's exactly what Heather Danes represented—competition. Heather was prettier, she excelled in her classes, and her teachers loved her. Worse, Heather had managed to land the most eligible bachelor at Chilton—Logan Huntzberger. In that one respect, Madeline and Louise were indeed jealous of Heather—she had landed a hunk. The rest didn't bother them and they were sick of Paris' constant obsession.

"Guess what I found out?"

"What?"

"So I was doing a little digging into Heather's past—trying to see if there were any skeletons in her closet. So I went to Stars Hollow…"

"Why?" Louise asked blankly.

"That's where she's from moron. Anyway, I met this really talkative woman named Babette. She told me the whole story. Heather's so-called father found her abandoned in the middle of the gazebo in town in the middle of winter."

"Paris, wouldn't that get her sympathy?"

"Bear with me Madeline. So…"

Paris proceeded to tell them the rest of the story about Heather's past and how her own grandmother had sold her. Finally, she concluded her story triumphantly. "So what do you think?"

Madeline and Louise said nothing.

"Don't you see when all this comes out, there's no way that she'll ever be able to show her face again—she'll be so humiliated. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Logan Huntzberger dumps her faster than…"

At that moment, Heather walked through the door. Heather immediately sensed the sudden silence.

"Hi Heather, how are you?" Paris said with a smug smile on her face.

"I'm fine and you?" Heather replied suspiciously.

"Listen, I thought you should know. I know everything about you and I intend on telling the whole school on Monday."

"What do you exactly intend on telling them?"

"What do you think Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Heather Danes or whatever your name is?"

Paris sat back and smiled with her arms smugly folded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do Rory."

Heather took a deep breath, desperately trying to maintain her composure. Heather did her best to ignore Paris while they prepared their presentation for Monday. Finally, she was able to escape.

A short while later….

Heather double checked the address and knocked on the door. Lorelai opened the door. "Heather, what a surprise. Please come in."

Heather followed her into the apartment. "You'll have to excuse the mess I've never been much of a housekeeper and… Heather what's wrong?"

"They know."

"Who knows?"

"This girl from school and soon the whole school will know everything."

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out I promise. We'll figure it out." Lorelai took her daughter into her arms...


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: The Truth Exposed

"Mr. Medina, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Headmaster Charleston said looking up from his desk.

Max nervously took a seat. "There's something that I think you should know.

The headmaster nodded.

"As you know, I'm married. Actually, years ago my wife Lorelai was a student here at Chilton. In fact, you probably know her parents. Richard and Emily Gilmore."

The headmaster nodded in surprise.

"In that case, you probably know that she got pregnant when she was only 16. Her daughter was supposedly kidnapped."

"Supposedly?"

"In actuality, Emily Gilmore sold her granddaughter."

"Sold? Are you positive?"

"Yes."

"I'm still not sure what this has to do with Chilton."

"Lorelai's daughter is a student here."

"Who?"

"Heather Danes."

"Did her father.."

"No, Luke was not the one who took the money. That was the woman who abandoned her and left her to die."

"Does Heather know?"

"Yes, she does. And now Paris Gellar has found out and..."

"She intends on blabbing it to the entire school. This is a very serious situation indeed. We must handle this carefully. I have an idea. However, in case it doesn't work, I'm going to call a meeting of all the teachers in the school to discuss the situation"

Headmaster Charleston then filled Max in on his plan. Later that morning, they began to put the plan in motion...

First, they called a meeting with all the teachers and explained the situation to them. Next, Headmaster Charleston called Paris into his office in hopes of trying to talk some sense into her.

Paris had been sitting in Mr. Medina's English class when she had gotten the note to go see the headmaster. As she walked out she gave Heather and Max a smug smile. She had no doubt what this was about. They were hoping to stop her from blabbing Heather's secret to the whole school. Fat chance, she laughed to herself. Finally, she arrived at the headmaster's door and was immediately shown in.

"Ms. Gellar, I'm so glad you could make it. Please sit down."

Paris sat down with a smug confident smile on her face.

"I assume you know why you are here?"

"Headmaster Charleston, I just think the school has a right to know the truth."

"A right to know the truth Ms. Gellar. Somehow I think it would be slightly different if the situations were reversed, wouldn't it, Ms. Gellar?"

"I have nothing to hide."

"Is that so Ms. Gellar?"

Paris nodded, confidently.

"Our maid plays racketball with your parent's maid. Were you aware of that Ms. Gellar?"

Paris shook her head.

"Your parent's maid is rather chatty, isn't she?"

Paris nodded weakly.

"So's our maid. And you wouldn't believe the stories she's told us. Sometimes our maid talks a bit too much. However, Ms. Gellar we never would have imagined how handy that talent would come to be. Are you catching my drift, Ms. Gellar?"

"Perfectly clear."

"Terrific. Then you know what to do Ms. Gellar."

"I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Wonderful, Ms. Gellar. I'm so glad we had a chance to have this conversation."

Paris walked furiously out of the headmaster's office and almost ran directly into Logan Huntzberger.

"Hey Paris," Logan smiled smugly.

"What do you want?"

"For the record, I know all about Rory and I have no intention of leaving her any time soon. I've come to care very deeply for her."

Paris watched in anger as Logan walked away with a huge smile on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Friday Night Dinners

Luke was standing behind the counter of his diner watching his customers going about their daily routines–yet his mind was far, far away. So much had happened in the past few months–things that he never would have even dreamed of. The situation at Chilton had miraculously blown over. All Lorelai and Max would tell him was that Headmaster Charleston apparently was not beyond blackmail to protect students. Heather seemed to be coping fairly well with everything. Especially since she had Logan to distract her. Logan still wasn't used to the idea of his little girl growing up but Logan had been a wonderful addition to her life. He had stuck by her through everything. Sometimes Luke thought that Logan helped his daughter keep her sanity. His thoughts were interrupted as the phone rang.

"Luke's."

"Luke, it's Lorelai Medina. Listen I had an idea that I wanted to run by you."

"Ok shoot."

"I was wondering if maybe Heather could eat dinner here on Friday nights. I'd like to spend more time getting to know her. She could bring a friend–Lane, Logan, or even you. Whatever she needs to make her feel more comfortable."

"How does Heather feel about this?

"I wanted to run it by you first."

"Thank you. If it's ok with Heather, it's ok with me."

"Great, I'll give her a call tonight then."

Later that day, Lorelai called Heather and Heather agreed to the Friday night dinners. After she agreed, she called her best friend Lane.

"Lane, it's Heather."

"What's up?"

"So do you think your mom would let you have dinner with my mother on Friday night?"

Heather quickly explained the whole Friday night dinner scenario. Initially, Lane's mother was reluctant to let her go but finally agreed if she could drive Lane both to and from Lorelai and Max's herself. Heather would go after school with Max and Lane would meet them later that night.

At the end of school that Friday, Heather went immediately to Max's room. Max looked up from the papers he was grading. "Heather, just give me a minute to finish up this paper and I'll be ready to take off."

Heather nodded in response. She sat down nervously at the table and looked around the room. She had been anxiously anticipating the dinner all day–she had no idea what to expect. Getting to know her mother had been a life-long dream of hers and now that it was a reality...it was a lot harder than she had expected. She was scared on so many different levels. First, she was afraid of being taken away from her father. She was also afraid of not living up to her mother's expectations. What if she wasn't the daughter that Lorelai had dreamed about all these years? Heather knew that most of her fears were unfounded. Yet it was so hard to push them out of her head...

Meanwhile Lorelai was pacing back and forth at the apartment waiting for Max and Heather to come. Max was in charge of dinner so unfortunately there wasn't much that she could do other than wait–and let her mind wander. What if her own daughter didn't like her after getting to know her? What if... She had to somehow figure out a way to put these what ifs out of her head. Somehow it had to be possible. Somehow...

Max and Heather walked through the door—interrupting Lorelai's nervous thoughts. Max walked over and gave Lorelai a kiss. They stood there quietly for a while and then Heather noticed Max's collection of books and they immediately launched into a discussion about favorite authors and various favorite genres of literature. At first Lorelai felt left out–but then she realized that this was still getting her the chance to get to know her daughter. Finally, the topic of conversation turned to favorite music and Lorelai and Heather immediately launched into a long discussion. As Max slipped into the kitchen to begin dinner preparations, Lorelai and Heather plopped down on the couch and discovered that they had very similar taste in music. A short while later the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Lane," Heather spoke up.

Lorelai nodded as Max went to answer the door. He opened the door and standing outside were a young woman and her mother.

"You must be Mr. Medina? Heather's stepfather? I'm Mrs. Kim, Lane's mother and this is Lane."

"I'm very happy to meet you. Please come in."

Mrs. Kim curtly nodded and followed Max in the door. She took a discerning look around and nodded. She then turned her attention toward Lorelai. And you must be Mrs. Medina?"

Lorelai nodded.

"I'm Mrs. Kim and this is Lane."

"I'll be back in two hours Lane."

Lane nodded in response.

With that, Mrs. Kim left.

"So Lane, Heather tells me that you're best friends?"

"My mother used to babysit Heather when Luke was at school or work. We grew up together."

Heather nodded. "Lane was like the sister that I didn't have."

Lorelai, Max, Lane, and Heather spent the next two hours getting to know each other. They discussed everything from obscure Russian literature to the Rolling Stones.

As promised, Mrs. Kim was back promptly two hours to pick up Heather and Lane.

Lorelai smiled at Max as they walked out the door.

"That went well didn't it?"

Max nodded.

"I'm finally getting to know her...and she does like me..."

Max gave his wife a kiss. "There was never any doubt in my mind that she would like you Lorelai."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: Christopher's Story

Christopher Hayden sat in his office staring into space–something that he had been doing frequently since Lorelai and Max's visit. He was still trying to take in everything that Lorelai had told him. Rory was alive—and she had come to see him. But instead of welcoming his daughter with open arms, he had rejected her. Not intentionally of course but nevertheless... He had no reasonable explanation. He sighed. The past few weeks had not been easy at all. After Lorelai's visit, he finally told Sherry the truth about his past including the fact that Gigi was not his first-born. Sherry had been furious at first (and rightfully so). However, gradually she had gotten used to the idea. And as she had gotten used to the idea, she had begun to encourage him to set things straight–to go and see his daughter. He knew that Sherry was right—but he just didn't know how he could face her. What would he say? After all, what could he say that would make it all right? He sighed. Yet he knew what he had to do. He had to go to Stars Hollow and try to set things right. Somehow...

Christopher immediately got up and left the office. He got into his car and began the drive to Stars Hollow and the entire time he could not get the image of Lorelai and Rory out of his head...

Late that day at Luke's Diner...

"Afternoon Luke. I'd like one cup of coffee to go please."

Luke looked up and saw Lorelai Medina standing in front of him. He was slowly getting used to seeing more of her. Lorelai was now in Stars Hollow on a daily business working at the Independence Inn. And she was a frequent customer at Luke's. It hadn't taken long to figure out that Heather's addiction to caffeine and love of junk food had to be genetic. Until he met Lorelai, he hadn't known anyone else with the same strange eating habits of his daughter. He set the cup of coffee down in front of her.

"So, how's Heather?"

"She's good."

Lorelai smiled nervously in response. It was still awkward being around Luke. After all, Luke and Heather had been perfectly happy until Lorelai had stepped in and complicated the situation. She had hoped that being around Luke's more would help ease the discomfort of the situation. And overall, she felt it was.

"Umm I guess I should be getting back to the inn."

Luke nodded in response as Lorelai got up and left.

Later that night...

Luke was finishing cleaning up the diner–getting ready to officially close it for the night. Heather was upstairs doing her homework. He was getting ready to turn off the light when he heard a knock on the door. He went to answer the door.

"Can I help you?"

Christopher looked up at the man in front of him. Surely, he had the wrong place. This man couldn't possibly be... He just wasn't what Christopher had envisioned. He had not pictured a half-shaven man in a backwards baseball cap. He was just about to leave when he hear a sound from the curtain behind the counter and a familiar voice.

"Dad, can I go over to..."

Heather stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw Christopher standing there with Luke.

"What are you doing here?" She said doing her best to try to make her voice sound void of any sort of emotion.

"Heather, you know this man?" Luke asked in surprise.

"Yes, I do. This my biological father, Christopher Hayden."

"Fath..." Luke started but then stopped to take it all in.. Somehow he knew that the situation had just gotten a lot more complicated...


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: The Not So Joyful Family Reunion

Heather took a deep breath looking at the man in front of her. She was desperately trying to not let all of her bitter emotions run to the surface. This man had hurt her deeply the last time that she had seen him. More than she wanted to let on to him.

"Rory, can we please go somewhere and talk?" Christopher asked his eyes pleading.

"My name is not Rory," she replied bitterly.

"Please..."

"You heard her. Get lost," Luke chimed in angrily.

"And who are you?"

"I'm her father," Luke replied simply.

"Her father...oh..." Christopher's voice trailed off. This was not going at all like he had imagined–in fact the whole meeting was a complete disaster. He wasn't sure why he had expected more out of this meeting. After all, their last meeting had been disastrous as well. But somehow he had hoped that things could be different here... That he would be able to explain...

"What are you doing here?" Heather said curtly.

"I've come to explain and apologize...I was a terrible jerk the last time that I saw you... I said all the wrong things... I..."

"You said that you only had one daughter..."

"And that was very wrong of me to say that..."

"But you think you can be forgiven just because you couldn't have possibly known that you were talking to your long-lost daughter?" Heather replied bitterly.

"No, please that's not what I meant... I..." Christopher voice continued to trail off. "I loved your mother. When she got pregnant, it was a shock. I was just a kid...I wasn't ready for any adult responsibility..."

"So you ran away from it?"

Christopher nodded. "And that was wrong... And then after you were kidnapped...I didn't know what to do... I thought at first I was being punished. I thought it was a cruel joke...after all it..."

"You know I could almost forgive you for not knowing who I was in Boston. After all, how could you have known that your long-lost daughter was coming to visit you? But you denied my very existence. And worse, you abandoned my mother when she needed you most. While she was grieving the loss of me, where were you? When she felt she was all alone in the world, where were you?"

Christopher was silent. After a while, he finally broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

"I'm afraid that isn't good enough for now."

Christopher nodded and walked out with tears stinging in his eyes.

After he was out of sight, Heather finally broke down in Luke's arms. Luke had no idea what to say to this daughter. It wasn't as easy as when she was little when a kiss and hug would heal the worst of pains. This was adult pain–the kind that did not go away easily...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21: Lorelai and Christopher

The next day...

Michel Girard was sitting at the desk of the Independence Inn. Overall it had been a quiet peaceful day so far. Ever since Lorelai Medina had hired him to be the new concierge, his days had generally been anything but relatively quiet. Lorelai had hired an excellent chef, but the woman talked and chattered constantly. The fact that she could not seem to be in a quiet room bothered Michel. He craved the quiet moments where he could go on peacefully with his job without being constantly interrupted by Sookie or crazy guests. That was why he particularly unhappy to see a visibly upset man come stomping into the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked with his usual air of French snobbiness and disdain.

"Where is she?"

"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to be more specific," he replied with his heavy French accent.

"Where is she!" The man asked, growing increasingly more agitated.

"Sir do I look like a mind reader to you?"

"Look where is Lorelai?"

"Now was that really so hard? If you had only..."

"Oh forget it. LORELAI!" he screamed. "LORELAI WHERE ARE YOU?"

Lorelai Medina popped her head out from the kitchen where she and Sookie had been going over this evening's menu to make sure the last minute preparations were all in place.

"Michel, what's going on out here?"

Suddenly she stopped, noticing Christopher for the first time. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

"Can I kick him out?" Michel asked trying to hide the note of glee from his voice.

"Please do so. I don't want him ever on the property of this inn ever again."

"With pleasure," Michel nodded with a smirk.

"Lorelai, what did you tell her?"

"I told her the truth Christopher. Sometimes the truth hurts, doesn't it?"

"She hates me Lorelai. She never wants to see me again. How could you..."

"How could I? Maybe you've forgotten but you're the one who abandoned me 16 years ago. Did you know that for more than a year after it happened that I used to cry myself to sleep every night. I had nightmares when I did fall asleep. I bet you didn't have trouble sleeping at night did you Christopher?"

Christopher was silent.

Suddenly, Lorelai's mind clicked—"Wait! Did you go see her?"

Christopher nodded.

"Oh my God, I have to go to her. She must be so upset. Michel, please escort this gentleman to the door."

With that, Lorelai ran out the door of the inn as Michel, not so politely but nevertheless with great joy, showed Christopher the door to the inn.

Lorelai ran most of the way to Luke's Diner and was out of breath by the time she made it there. She opened the door and saw Luke standing behind the counter. Their eyes met and immediately Luke understood the reason she was there.

"She's upstairs," he said quietly. "I think she's doing better but it wouldn't hurt for you to go up and check on her."

Lorelai nodded. "What did he say to her?"

"He tried to make excuses for what he did but she wouldn't listen. Actually, she was more angry at him for what he did to you then what he did to her."

"I don't think I understand."

"Lorelai, your daughter has come to care very deeply for you whether she has told you or not. I suppose it's partly my fault...I'm not very good with expressing emotion."

"Neither am I," Lorelai responded softly with tears in her eye. "Thank you for telling me."

With that, she went upstairs to check on her daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: The Invitation

Heather sleepily came down the stairs and poked her head into the diner.

"Morning sleepyhead," her father smiled.

"Morning," she replied.

She sat down at the counter and Luke poured her a cup of coffee and handed her the morning copy of _The New York Times _that she had delivered. She had just settled into reading an interesting book review when Luke interrupted her.

"Oh and this came for you by messenger this morning." Luke said handing a plan white envelope with her name in calligraphy written on the front.

"What's this?" Heather replied, while taking the envelope.

"I don't know."

Heather opened it up and read aloud, "Heather, I would delight in your company for tea Saturday afternoon at 2:00 at my house. Please RSVP at the below number. Signed, your grandfather Richard Gilmore."

"Wow." Heather said not sure how to respond. "My grandfather wants to get to know me better."

"Are you ok with that? You know you don't have to go."

"I know but I want to... I want to get to know my family better. Besides Lorelai said he had nothing to do with what happened to me. I don't want him to think I blame him."

Luke nodded.

Heather replied by phone later that same day her intention to come to tea and nervously anticipated her meeting with her grandfather.

Finally, Saturday arrived. Luke took the day off so that Heather wouldn't have to take the bus. He pulled up in front of the Gilmore mansion and looked at his daughter, who now was a pale white.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out of this you know."

Heather nodded. "It's ok Dad. I'll be fine.

With that, she kissed her father goodbye and got out of the car. She nervously rang the doorbell.

A maid came to the door and showed her in. "Mr. Gilmore is waiting for you in the living room."

Heather nodded and walked in.

Richard Gilmore was sitting on the couch, nervously fidgeting back and forth. He looked up startled and saw Heather.

"Heather, I didn't see you standing there. Welcome. Won't you come in and sit down?" he said gesturing to a nearby chair.

Heather walked in and sat down.

"The maid will be coming in shortly with refreshments. I'm so glad you agreed to join me today."

Heather nodded nervously.

They sat there in silence for a while and suddenly the sound of Richard's laughter broke the silence.

"This is terribly formal isn't it?"

Heather smiled and nodded.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little less formal?"

Heather eagerly nodded.

"Do you have any suggestions? I'm not sure where you young people go these days."

"There's a coffee shop near Chilton that I've been wanting to try out."

"I know exactly the one you're talking about and it sounds marvelous."

With that, they left for the nearby coffee shop.

After ordering, they sat down. Initially, it was a little awkward but then Richard began to ask Heather about her studies at Chilton. They quickly discovered that they shared a love for great literature and agreed that the next time she came to visit, Richard would show her his extensive collection of first editions. Richard drove Heather back to Stars Hollow (they had called Luke before leaving to make this arrangement).

Heather got out of the car and went into Luke's, smiling.

"Did you have a good time?"

Heather nodded. "It was a little awkward at first but then it got..."

"Better?"

Heather nodded before she went upstairs to her room.

Luke was relieved the day had gone well. He wanted Heather to get to know her real family. Yet, it was hard for him to watch Heather leave to visit another world–a world that he himself was not a part of...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23: Emily and Christopher

Christopher was sitting in office staring at the wall—he should have been working, he had more than enough to do. Yet ever since he had returned from Stars Hollow–he had been able to think of little else but Rory and Lorelai. The look of hurt in his own daughter's eyes was an image that he was simply unable to get out of his mind. No matter how hard he had tried. Clearly, she had already formed a deep bond with Lorelai. She had never had a mother before–and Lorelai was easily filling that void in her life. But she had a father—she had no need of Christopher. She had made that perfectly clear that day. Yet, maybe a part of her still did need him–she had sought him out initially for a reason. A reason he probably never would know. A loud knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

He looked up in surprise at the woman he had come through the door.

"Emily Gilmore. What are you doing here?"

"I suppose you know about Rory."

Christopher nodded.

"The whole story?"

"You mean the part where you sold my daughter to the highest bidder? How could you Emily?"

"I don't expect you to understand what I did."

"Then why are you here?"

"Lorelai's life was being ruined. Instead of having a promising future ahead of her–she was going to give it all up to raise that baby. Thanks to me she was able to have a college education..."

"Thanks to you? You've got to be kidding me. Lorelai would have been happy without her education–all she ever wanted was her daughter back. Do you have any idea how many people's lives you have ruined?"

"Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"A bit harsh? You broke your own daughter's heart. Under the circumstances, I think I'm being extraordinarily friendly to you. So what are _you_ doing here Emily?"

" I think we can help each other."

"Help each other? How?"

"You've been shut out of Lorelai and Rory's lives and so have I. I want back in and I think you do too."

"And you think teaming up with you will make Lorelai and Rory to want to see me again? Yeah, terrific plan there Emily. You've clearly put a lot of thought into this one. Rory will definitely be running into my open arms, saying how she couldn't stand me before but now that's all changed now since I'm friends with the woman that sold her at birth. I can just see it now Emily. GET OUT! I don't want to ever see you again. In fact, if you're not out of this office in five minutes, I will personally have security remove you."

Emily Gilmore glared at Christopher as she turned around and left his office. She sighed. She hadn't really expected Christopher to help her. In fact, it had become clear to her that she had no ally left in the world. No one could understand why she had done what she had done all those years ago–no one understood that she had done it all out of love–not hate. She wanted Lorelai to have a chance to reach her full potential–and she had nearly done so. It was unfortunate that she had chosen to marry some unknown English teacher–instead of a union between two upper-society families. However, Max was a far cry better than what Emily had feared Lorelai would end up with at one point in her life. Somehow she would become a part of Lorelai and Rory's life again–somehow.

Meanwhile Christopher was sitting in his office having similar thoughts–somehow he wanted to be a part of Lorelai's and Rory's lives again. And after today, he knew one thing–at least he had more of a shot than Emily Gilmore. He dialed the number that his secretary had tracked down quickly–he had long ago memorized it (especially after hanging up numerous times after starting to dial it previously).

The voice on the other end picked up almost immediately, "Lorelai Medina."

"Lor, it's Chris. Listen, please don't hang up on me. There's something you should know."

"What?"

"Emily was here today. She wanted my help to get to you and Rory."

"She wanted what?"

"I know it sounds crazy. I told her no but I don't think she's going to give up."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know."

"Lor, please don't shut me out."

"It's Heather's decision Chris. Right now it's a lot for her to take in. She doesn't want anyone to replace her father—Luke."

Christopher nodded. "I'll give it time Lor I swear. But please..."

"Ok Chris. I'll talk to her but not now. When the time is right."

"Thank you Lor–this means the world to me."

"I know Chris.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24: Friday Night Dinner at the Medinas

At Max and Lorelai's apartment...

"So Heather, I assume you and Logan will be going to the Fall Dance at Chilton?" Max asked them one Friday night during their weekly dinners.

Heather nodded glancing at Logan who had joined her for this particular dinner. "But I'm not sure what I'm going to wear yet..."

"You could wear the dress I bought for you?" Logan offered.

Heather nodded.

"Or..." Lorelai started, hesitating to bring it up but then finally deciding to anyway. "I could make you a dress."

Heather's eyes immediately lit up. "That's a wonderful idea."

Lorelai smiled happily. "Well, how about I go ahead and take some measurements now?"

Heather nodded and they went back into Lorelai and Max's extra bedroom where Lorelai kept her sewing machine.

Max and Logan sat there for a few moments in an awkward silence. Finally, Max spoke up, "So Logan, you and Heather seem very close."

Logan nodded. "Mr. Medina, I care for her a great deal. She's different than everyone else at Chilton. She's genuine. She's not a fake. She doesn't like me for my money or my last name. She likes me just the way I am."

Max nodded. "She wasn't tainted by the world that you and Lorelai grew up in."

Logan nodded. "Exactly."

"So what do your parents think about you and Heather?"

Logan took a deep breath at Max's sudden question. "Wow, you got to the point quickly, didn't you?"

Max nodded. "Listen, I've been around the Chilton community long enough to know a little bit about Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger."

Logan sighed. "I think they're coming around. They see last names and connections–not people first. They weren't thrilled that I was dating a diner owner's daughter from some backwards town. They didn't see what I saw–a beautiful, intelligent young woman with a lot to offer the world."

Max nodded with a smile. "I liked Heather from the very moment I met her."

"Of course, now she's the granddaughter of Emily and Richard Gilmore and Straub and Francine Hayden. Now she's someone. I'm glad they're warming up to her–but..."

"You wish it hadn't taken the connections..."

"Yes. And now..."

"Now they want Heather to take her place in society?"

"Exactly. That's not what Heather is about. Actually from what I can tell it's not what Lorelai is about either?"

"No, it's not. It's a big part of the reason why she left all those years ago."

At that point, Max and Logan fell silent as they heard the laughing voices of Lorelai and Heather reenter the room. Heather smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back–happy that she was so at ease with her mother. When Logan had initially met Heather–he could tell that there was some sort of deep void in her life–something missing. He had guessed after learning about her history that it had something to do with her real family. But now watching Lorelai and Heather–he knew exactly what it had been. It was Lorelai. Somehow a part of Heather had always known that someone was out there for her. Now she was finally realizing it. Logan smiled. It was good to see Heather so happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25: Upcoming Birthdays

"Hey Luke. How are things today?"

Luke looked up from behind the counter at the sound of Lorelai's voice.

"Not bad. And you?" Luke eyed Lorelai suspiciously because he could tell that something was on her mind. She wasn't meeting his gaze as she normally did.

"Listen, I was wondering...when have you been celebrating Heather's birthday?"

Luke was surprised at the question and then it hit him—Lorelai knew when Heather's real birthday was.

"The doctors knew Heather's approximate age when Liz and I found her but we were never able to pinpoint the exact date. Generally we've celebrated it around the 8th of October."

Lorelai's eyes immediately lit up. "That's her real birthday."

"Really? Luke asked in shock.

"Really."

"Heather will be thrilled to know..." Suddenly, he began smiling. "When she was little she convinced me one year that because we didn't know the exact date of her birthday, we should have a little celebration every day one week–just to make sure that we celebrated on the right day."

Lorelai laughed. "Always the smart one. Sounds like something I would have tried."

Luke smiled. "She actually had me make a different type of birthday cake for each day. I remember at the time thinking I would never want another slice of birthday cake again."

Lorelai smiled. She was happy that Heather had had such a wonderful childhood and had been lucky enough to have such a wonderful father. Inwardly she sighed and wished she could have been a part of her daughter's life. But as she reminded herself, there was no changing the past. There was only today and the future.

"That would be a lot of birthday cake... Listen, October 8 is coming up soon and I don't want to intrude on any special plans you had for Heather's 16th birthday but I would love to spend some time with her. Even for a little while..."

"Birthdays are usually a town celebration around here. I usually close down the diner and everyone comes here for a big party–young and old. Very relaxed."

Lorelai nodded in surprise. "You don't seem like the socializing type."

Luke shrugged. "It's for Heather. She loves those parties. Actually, I'm sure she would love it if you and Max came as well. I think she's ready to show you off to everyone now. I'm sure she's already invited Logan..."

"So we won't be the only non-Stars Hollow residents?"

Luke nodded.

"Thank you Luke. We would love to be there. It would mean the world to me."

Luke fulfilled Lorelai's usual coffee order and watched as Lorelai headed out the door and down the street toward the Independence Inn. He sighed—it would be different with Lorelai and Max there this year–but yet he knew that would be what Heather wanted.

"Hey Dad!"

Luke looked up as his daughter bounded in the door. "Hey Heather. Listen, Lorelai was in here today and..."

"And?"

"And we were discussing your birthday."

Heather nodded in response. Her birthday–the day they had usually celebrated her birthday was coming up–but now she would know when her real birthday was. She was surprised that she hadn't thought to ask Lorelai earlier. Everything had changed so much in the past couple of months. She supposed she could get used to celebrating her birthday on a different day–but it would seem strange. "So when is it?"

"It's October 8."

"Really?" Heather asked in surprise.

Luke nodded smiling. "And I've invited Lorelai and Max here. I assume that's ok?"

"Yes, it is... I've already invited Logan."

Luke nodded.

"And Dad, can we invited Lorelai's father?"

Luke nodded. "I think he'd like that."

Heather smiled—everything was changing. Yet she had a feeling that in the long run it was changing for the better. She was still going to have her Stars Hollow birthday–but with her new found family. She could hardly wait until the big day.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26: Happy Sweet 16th

Heather awoke with a smile on her face on October 8th. Her father had always made her birthdays very special for as long as she could remember. However, this year was different. For the first time, she finally knew that she was celebrating her birthday on the actual day. And this year she would be with her mother. The residents of Stars Hollow had always been her extended family. And Aunt Liz had always been fun–when she was sober and not attached to one of her usual neanderthal boyfriends. She smiled to herself as she got ready for school–this year was definitely going to be different.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Luke said giving his daughter a big hug and kiss as she walked down the stairs.

"Thanks Dad!"

She smiled as she noticed Logan already sitting and waiting for her. Although, she usually took the bus to Hartford, as a special treat, her father was allowing Logan to drive her to school.

Logan smiled at her–"Wow you do look older."

"Stop it. I look the same as I did yesterday."

"You do look a bit more mature..." Luke agreed chiming in.

Heather laughed in response. After a quick breakfast, Logan and Heather left for Hartford. The rest of day passed along uneventfully as Heather eagerly anticipated her birthday party later in the day.

Later that evening...

Lorelai, Max, and Richard made their way slowly into Luke's already crowded diner. "Looks like the party's already in full swing," Lorelai commented looking around.

She spotted the birthday girl nearby. "Heather! Happy birthday sweetheart!" Lorelai exclaimed, giving her daughter a huge hug. Max and Richard did likewise.

"Welcome, there's punch over there. Watch out–the stuff on the left is Ms. Patty's special punch and it has a real kick to it from what I've heard. Food's over there and presents go on the table over there." Heather explained breathlessly.

Lorelai and the others nodded as they took in the scene around them. Luke's diner had been transformed. There were streamers and balloons almost everywhere and wall to wall people. Many of them were familiar faces to Lorelai from the time she had spent in Stars Hollow at the Independence Inn. Two of the familiar faces approached them.

"Heather, this must be your mother?"

Heather nodded. "Ms. Patty and Babette, this is Lorelai Medina, her husband Max, and her father Richard Gilmore."

"Husband eh?" The woman called Ms. Patty said while inching closer to Max. "Too bad.. You're quite handsome."

Max smiled in response, "I'm afraid I'm definitely taken."

"Well, at least humor me and let me show you around the party."

Before Lorelai or Max could protest, Ms. Patty had grabbed Max's arm and was escorting him around the diner.

The others laughed as they walked away. Luke walked up a short while later.

"Welcome, I'm sure Heather has already shown you where the food is?"

Lorelai and Richard nodded.

"Where's Max?"

"Ms. Patty took him. I'm not sure if I'm ever going to see him again..."

Luke smiled. "Some things never change around here."

Lorelai turned to Heather. "Do you have a minute?"

Heather nodded.

"I'd like to give you your birthday present in private."

Heather and Lorelai found a relatively quiet corner away from the bustle of the party. Lorelai handed her daughter a small wrapped package. Heather carefully opened the package and inside found a small box. Opening the box, she found a locket. On the inside of the locket, she found a small picture of a young Lorelai holding a baby.

"Is that.." Heather started.

Tears sprang to Lorelai's eyes. "Yes, hon it's you. Exactly sixteen years ago today right after you were born."

Heather nodded–taking a deep breath as the tears sprung to her eyes as well.

"I... I wanted to give it to you as a reminder of how much I've always loved you–and how I will continue to love you."

Heather took a deep breath. "Thank you it's beautiful... it's..." she stopped in mid-sentence as she gave Lorelai a huge hug. "Thank you Mom."

The tears began flowing freely down Lorelai's face as she heard the one word she had longed to hear Heather say from the day she met her.

"You're welcome," she choked out in response. At that moment, Lorelai was the happiest she could ever remember being. "I love you Heather."

Heather nodded. "I love you too."

Luke watched silently from the other side of the room. He barely noticed all of the commotion going around him–Kirk and Taylor fighting... Michel and Sookie bantering back and forth..Mrs. Kim telling anyone who would listen how junk food was the devil's own creation... His whole world at that very moment was focused on Lorelai and Heather. He could tell that they were having a very special mother and daughter moment. He couldn't be sure–but he thought he saw tears in both Lorelai and Heather's eyes. His thoughts were interrupted as his daughter bounded over to him.

"Dad, look at what Mom gave me?"

Luke glanced down at the locket in Heather's hands and opened it up–seeing the picture of Lorelai and Heather.

"It's nice." He replied simply wondering to himself what this all meant–now that Heather was officially calling Lorelai Mom.

Heather sensed her father's discomfort. She gave him a big hug and whispered into his ear, "Dad, it's ok I'm not going anywhere."

Luke nodded as he finally let the tears spring to his eyes–holding his daughter closely to him.

Suddenly, the private moment was interrupted as Sookie wheeled out a huge birthday cake and the whole crowd broke out into a rousing, yet slightly off-key version of "Happy Birthday."

Heather smiled as she blew out the candles–she was happier than she could remember being in a long time. It had definitely been a wonderful birthday.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27: The Witch is Back

Two weeks had now passed since Heather's birthday. Heather was still happier than she could remember being in a long time–happy yet very, very busy. The homework–both the amount and the difficulty level–had definitely gotten more intense at Chilton. As a result, Heather was spending nearly all of her free time studying. Her mother was now stopping by the diner on her way to work every morning so they could have breakfast together. She was also waiting to take her lunch break whenever possible so that she could also be at the diner when Heather arrived home from school to hear about her day. She still had dinner with them every Friday night as well. She had also started a weekly tradition with her grandfather as well. On Thursdays, he got off work early and picked her up from Chilton and they went to coffee shop they enjoyed so much during their first outing together. Heather was beginning to not only adjust to having her family around–she was growing to enjoy it very much. Luke was still her father–and he would always be. Her grandfather, mother, and Max understood that. They had told her they would never take her away from her father. Logan was also wonderful. They spent every moment they could together at school and they usually got together at some point over the weekends as well. Heather was enjoying a now rare, quiet moment alone at Weston's where she had gone for some pie (occasionally she enjoyed a break from her Dad's cooking even though she loved it).

"There you are!"

Heather looked up in surprise at the voice that suddenly interrupted her. Her face immediately fell as she recognized Emily Gilmore. "What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"I think it's about time we had a chat young lady."

"We have nothing to chat about."

"Oh I think you're wrong."

With, that Emily Gilmore immediately helped herself to the seat across from Heather.

"Fine. You have five minutes before I start screaming my head off."

"Fair enough." Emily Gilmore replied eyeing her granddaughter closely for the very first time. The young girl in front of her definitely had a lot of potential. Too bad she wasted it with her jeans and and old "Luke's Diner" t-shirt overtop of them.

"Well, I'm waiting?" Heather said her eyes flashing with a rare coldness and bitterness.

"I think it's time you heard my side of the story."

"So you're going to justify why you paid someone to get rid of me? Oh this will be good. I can't wait to hear how you're going to explain that one away."

Emily ignored her granddaughter's sarcasm and continued on with her narrative.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore was poised to be the next young up and coming debutante of society. But my daughter was not satisfied with her place in society–she insisted on rebelling against her upbringing at every possible chance. That ungrateful girl..."

"Get on with it!" Heather said loudly–very uncharacteristically rudely interrupting her grandmother.

"Ah I see the rudeness was passed on to your generation. Anyway, Lorelai had been dating Christopher Hayden off and on. At least he had connections–the son of Straub and Francine Hayden would have been a very good match for our daughter. But then the unthinkable happened. She told me one day that she was pregnant and I watched as all of her dreams went out the door. Everything I had ever hoped for her was ruined. She turned down Christopher's proposal and was destined to live a life in shame. That was not good enough for my daughter. A Gilmore deserves a much better life than that. I had to do something to fix the situation."

"Fix the situation? You mean eliminate the mistake also known as me?" Heather

desperately fought the tears she could feel forming. She did not want to give this woman the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"So I came up with a plan. I didn't have anything against you–I just thought that Lorelai could live a richer life without you in it. Do you think she really would have graduated from college if she was raising you?"

"From what I can tell, she could do anything if she put her mind to it."

"She would have given everything up to raise you and I couldn't let that happen."

"So you paid someone to take me?"

"So I arranged for you to be taken away. I never meant any harm to come to you.."

"Did you even care what happened? Did you ever wonder? Did you ever try to find me? Or did you hate me so much that you truly didn't care at all?"

"That's not fair."

"I'm a disappointment, aren't I? I'm not the granddaughter you wanted. I don't wear the right clothes, follow the right rules..."

"Yes, your upbringing was unfortunate. But I can fix that. I can help you."

"Excuse me? Did I hear you correctly? Did I just hear the woman that got rid of me at birth offer to help me? What could you possibly have to offer me? Or am I just missing something here?"

"You like Logan Huntzberger, right?"

"How do you know about Logan?"

"I have my sources. You're not good enough for him. You're beneath him."

"Logan doesn't care about any of that. He likes me for who I am."

"Oh how sweet. Mitchum and Shira do. Mitchum and Shira are all about appearances and you my dear don't fit the bill."

"I don't care."

"I think you do. You're afaid that Mitchum and Shira will somehow ruin your relationship with Logan, aren't you?"

"Logan doesn't care what they think."

"Mitchum and Shira will make him care. Do you think he could really do without his money and fancy car?"

Finally, Heather had enough. "Get out of here!"

"Just think about what I said dear. I'll be in touch."

With that Emily Gilmore sauntered with a smug look on her face out of Weston's Bakery. Mission accomplished, she thought happily to herself.

Heather sat in silence for quite a while after Emily left–trying to digest what had just happened. She tried to push it out of her mind. She tried to convince herself that it was just the bitter rants of a lonely bitter woman. A woman that had come to realize that she was alone in the world. A woman that wanted the rest of the world to be as miserable as her. After all, it was Heather's resurfacing that had brought all of her lies to light. Yet, there was a part of Heather that couldn't shake the suspicion that somehow there was some grain of truth in what Emily Gilmore had told her. After all, Emily Gilmore understood society and the Huntzbergers better than Heather ever could...


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28: Logan's Story

Logan was really worried about Heather. Heather had been so happy after her birthday party–she had finally accepted her new family into her heart that night. She was finally happy. But now something had definitely changed in the past couple days. She seemed more distracted and more nervous. Whenever Logan would ask her what was going on, she would claim that nothing was the matter and that she was perfectly fine in spite of the evidence to the contrary. Finally, Logan couldn't stand it any longer–he had to make her talk. He cornered Heather after school and insisted on giving her a ride back to Stars Hollow. Heather reluctantly agreed.

As they were driving down the highway, Logan started in with the questions again.

"Heather, something has been bothering you the past couple of days–I'm really worried about you. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." Heather said quietly, while looking out the window.

"Did your mother or grandfather say or do something?"

Heather shook her head. "My grandmother."

"Emily Gilmore came to visit you?"

Heather nodded.

"When did this happen?"

"A few days ago."

"Heather, what did she say to you to get you so upset?"

"It doesn't matter."

"How can you say that it doesn't matter? You haven't been yourself these past couple of days. You've been quieter than usual. You're barely paying attention in class. You're not fine. Emily did something to upset you."

Heather took a deep breath. "Do your parents still think I'm trailer trash?"

"Heather, never talk about yourself that way again, do you hear me?" Logan said taken aback by her sudden question.

"Emily told me that Mitchum and Shira wouldn't accept me the way that I was but that she could help me be accepted by them."

"Heather, you know she's playing mind games with you, don't you?"

Heather nodded quietly, still visibly upset.

Logan tried to calm Heather down all the way back to Stars Hollow but to no avail. After he dropped Heather off at Luke's (and after she refused his offer to stay), he headed over to the Independence Inn to see Lorelai. As he walked in the door, he was happy to see both Lorelai and her father there.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" Lorelai said, looking up in surprise.

"I'm glad you're both here. I need to talk to both of you about something." Logan said as he sat down on the couch across from Lorelai and Richard .

"This sounds serious Logan, what's going on?" Richard asked with concern.

"Heather's grandmother came to visit her."

"What did Emily say to her?" Lorelai asked suddenly becoming very visibly angry.

"She's playing mind games with her. She told Heather that my parents will never accept her unless Emily helps her."

"Logan, how do your parents feel about Heather? I know they weren't exactly enthralled with her when she was at our party. Of course they didn't know who she really was at that point. How do they feel now?" Richard asked.

Logan took a deep breath. "I don't know. When I told them that Heather was your grandchild they didn't say a whole lot. I think they feel better that she's connected to their world. But they are quite aware that she doesn't exactly embrace their world and their values. I wish I could say that Emily Gilmore was completely wrong about them. But my parents are world-class snobs."

"Logan, have you ever thought about what that would do to Heather to be rejected by your parents?"

"I always hoped they would come around."

"I think it's time that I have a little chat with Mitchum Huntzberger. After all, his son is dating my granddaughter."

"Do you think it would help?" Lorelai asked.

"It just might. I think it's high time that Mitchum revise his estimation of my granddaughter."

"Thank you sir." Logan replied.

"Don't mention it. I'll call Mitchum tomorrow and a set up a lunch at the country club."

Logan left the Independence Inn hoping that things would indeed change. However, if they didn't, he was afraid of what it would do to Heather. What if his parents never accepted his girlfriend? What if... He stopped and took a deep breath. Now, he was letting Emily Gilmore's mind games get to him. No matter what he couldn't allow that woman to win. There would be some way to figure this out. There had to be...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29: Richard's Confrontation

"Mitchum, I'm so glad you were able to join me today." Richard got up from his table at the Hartford Country Club and extended his hand out politely.

"Well, I have to admit Richard, I was surprised to receive your phone call. It's been a long time since we've had lunch together."

"Yes, that's precisely what I was thinking."

Mitchum sat down and the two exchanged polite pleasantries about mutual friends and interests while sipping their drinks. Finally, as their food arrived, Richard decided it was time to get down to business.

"So Mitchum, anything new with that son of yours?"

"Logan's fine." Mitchum replied shortly.

"He's enjoying Chilton then?"

"Seems to be."

"And I know he's still seeing my granddaughter..." Richard stopped as he noticed the look on Mitchum's face—finally he had struck a cord.

"Is there something wrong Mitchum? You doubt that my granddaughter is of good breeding?"

"It's not that.."

"The Gilmores are a fine family. And of course you're friends with Straub and Francine Hayden?"

Mitchum nodded.

"She's a Gilmore and a Hayden–a person you should be proud that your son is dating."

"Richard I don't doubt that her genes are good–but her upbringing is sketchy at best. She wasn't brought up as one of us. She was brought up by some filthy diner owner in some inconsequential little town. She was not brought up to value the things of society. Richard, she doesn't even have a proper wardrobe. Logan had to buy that dress she wore to your party. Ironic, isn't it Richard? Your own granddaughter didn't have a proper dress for her grandparent's party."

"I will not let you crush my granddaughter!" Richard said loudly as he face began turning bright red. He quickly brought his voice down as he realized that all eyes in the club were now on them.

"Mitchum, regardless of how she was brought up, she's still my granddaughter."

Mitchum snorted as he took another drink. He began to stand up. "Richard, I think we're done here."

"Sit down Mitchum or I'll have all your offices buried so deep in insurance paperwork that..."

Mitchum sat down. "You wouldn't?"

A sly grin came to Richard's face. Mitchum had forgotten that Richard's company held the insurance policy on every single one of Mitchum's holdings.

Mitchum quickly recovered. "I can get coverage with someone else."

"Not after I'm through with you. You know Mitchum, the insurance world is really a small world and we do talk amongst ourselves. Your money will mean very little. I didn't want to play hardball Mitchum but you know that my firm has overlooked some of your claims over the years..."

Mitchum nodded weakly.

"Because we were friends and because you were a good customer but..."

"What do you want Richard?"

"I want you to accept my granddaughter. I want you to support the relationship she has with Logan. Heather may surprise you Mitchum."

"Fine. I'll be nice to Heather and Shira and I won't get in the way of her relationship with Logan."

"Great, then you'll come to dinner Saturday night with Shira and Logan."

Mitchum nodded reluctantly.

Richard continued on, "And of course, Heather will be there along with Lorelai and Max and..." Richard paused for dramatic effect. "The charming diner owner from Stars Hollow that Heather has known as her father for all these years."

Mitchum managed a weak, yet very fake smile.

"Great, I can't wait."

Mitchum left as Richard sat back smugly. He picked up his cell phone and gave Logan a call.

"Logan, it's Richard Gilmore. Problem solved. I don't think your parents will be causing any more problems for you and Heather. Oh and by the way, you and your parents are coming over for dinner on Saturday night."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30: Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting

Lorelai, Max, Heather, and Luke were all standing outside of the Gilmore mansion staring at the door. No one seemed quite ready to make the move to ring the bell. They knew they would be happy to see Richard and Logan but they weren't quite sure about Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger.

Lorelai finally reached out and rang the doorbell. A maid quickly answered the door and showed them into the living room where the others were already waiting. Logan quickly got up and greeted them as did Richard. Mitchum and Shira remained silent until Richard shot Mitchum a knowing glance. The Huntzbergers stood up and Richard made the necessary introductions.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment until finally Mitchum broke the silence and addressed Luke.

"So Luke you're a restauranteur then?"

"Yeah, I own and run a diner in Stars Hollow."

"They have excellent food there." Max quickly chimed in.

"And the best coffee in the world." Lorelai added immediately.

Shira's attention turned to Heather. "So Heather, what are your plans for the future?"

"I plan to go to Yale and major in journalism."

Shira nodded quickly taking another sip of her drink. "So you want a career then?"

Richard quickly could see where this line of conversation was going. Shira wanted to make it clear that Logan was to marry a trophy wife that would organize parties and join the DAR. One that would never dream of a career. One without a brain–just like Shira. Although Richard secretly hoped that Heather and Logan would remain together–they were only in high school. Neither of them was thinking ahead to marriage yet. He wasn't about to let Shira try to intimidate them by doing so.

"Actually Mitchum, Heather here is an excellent writer. She's one of the best of reporters on the Franklin at Chilton. It wouldn't surprise me if one day she's running one of your papers."

"Grandpa! I'm only in high school..." Heather said in surprise.

"He's just proud of you hon," Lorelai immediately piped in.

The maid came in at that moment and announced that dinner was ready to be served. They all quickly and silently filed into the dining room.

Mitchum started the conversation at the dinner table. "So Max, you're the new English teacher at Chilton then?"

Max nodded in response.

"So does my son have what it takes to take over the family business?"

Heather glanced quickly at Logan whose head was quickly buried in his arms in frustration.

"Logan is an excellent writer–very bright. However, he has many years of schooling and life ahead of him before he has to take over the family business."

"That may be so but it's never too soon for the Huntzberger heir to start thinking about the future instead of frivolous things."

"Oh you mean like actually having fun and enjoying yourself..." The words had unfortunately escaped Lorelai's mouth before she was able to censor them.

"You would know about having fun at a young age wouldn't you Lorelai?" Shira said with an smirk on her face, while glancing in Heather's direction.

"And look at her now. She's a successful business woman, a Stanford graduate, and happily married," Richard added smoothly.

Shira laughed sarcastically.

"I thought we had all agreed to get along here," Richard reminded the Huntzbergers.

"You mean that you blackmailed me to get along with your no good granddaughter and her low-life family?" Mitchum shot back at Richard.

Lorelai and the others looked at Richard in surprise. They had known that Richard had talked with Mitchum but Richard hadn't told anyone exactly what had gone on between the two men.

Mitchum and Richard began to argue very loudly shouting insults back and forth and quickly Lorelai, Max, Luke, and Logan joined in. Heather sat there in silence watching the commotion.

Finally, Heather couldn't take it anymore. "Stop it!" She screamed above all the noise.

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"You're all talking about me as if I'm not even here. As if I don't have feelings. Yes, I was raised in Stars Hollow by a diner owner. Maybe he isn't rich and doesn't have the right last name–but he loved me and cared for me after my own grandmother paid someone to take me. He has given me and continues to give me a wonderful life. I'm proud to call him my father. Maybe my mother broke all of society's precious rules but let me tell you she seems a lot happier than anyone else here that has followed society's rules for their entire lives. And yes I wasn't planned but my mother has made it quite clear that she never regretted having me. So I would appreciate if you would quit referring to me as a mistake. As for my relationship with Logan–we're in high school. We enjoy spending time together–a lot. He's been there for me when I needed him. You're right, Mrs. Huntzberger, I will never be some sort of trophy wife. I want a career. I want a husband who I will love. I want what Mom has. But all that's far off in the future. For now, I just want to be treated with respect. Maybe I don't follow the rules of society but I'm not trailer trash. I'm a Danes, a Gilmore, and I guess a Hayden. I think that stands for something."

Heather took a deep breath as she sat down.

For a moment the others sat there in silence. Finally, Mitchum spoke up. "That took a lot of guts young lady. Maybe we have underestimated you. Maybe there is more to you... We're sorry. We'll try to be more accepting of your relationship with Logan."

Heather nodded in surprise. "Thank you."

The rest of the evening passed mostly without incident. Mitchum and Shira left alone, leaving the others behind for a moment.

"I'm really proud of you Heather." Lorelai told her daughter.

"We all are Heather," Richard quickly chimed in.

Logan grinned. "You managed to intimidate Mitchum Huntzberger and earn his respect. It's a rare person that can do that. By the way, how did you do that? Maybe you can give me some pointers for the future."

Heather shrugged. "I guess I just reached the end of my rope."

"You stood up for yourself and for all us. I've never been as proud of you as I am at this moment," Luke said, giving his daughter a hug.

Finally the group parted company. On the way back to Stars Hollow, Heather finally admitted to herself that Emily Gilmore had been wrong. Emily Gilmore was simply a spiteful, bitter woman–out for revenge. Heather had always known the truth deep down. But tonight she finally was able to accept that Logan was not going anywhere in spite of what her revenge-seeking grandmother had told her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31: Return of Christopher

"Independence Inn. This is Lorelai speaking."

"Lor, it's Christopher."

Lorelai took a deep breath in surprise. "Chris, it's been a while."

"Yeah I know. Listen, how's Heather doing?"

"She's doing great–we've really gotten close. We had another incident with Emily the Terrible a while back but the situation was handled and she's doing much better now."

"Emily never knows when to quit does she?"

"Unfortunately, no. Chris, why are you calling?"

"Do you think she's ready to know me better?"

Lorelai paused for while before answering. She wasn't sure what to say. Heather had more than proved at the dinner with Huntzbergers that she could handle anything. However, Lorelai and Heather had grown so close. She was afraid that if Christopher came and upset Heather–that Lorelai and Heather's relationship would be compromised.

"Lor, are you still there?"

"Yeah, Chris. I'm still here." She took a deep breath. "Listen Chris, I think we should leave it up to Heather. I think it should be her decision."

"That seems fair. Look, I don't mean to push..."

"I'll talk to her soon, Chris. I promise."

Later that same day at Luke's Diner...

"Hi hon! How was school today?" Lorelai asked her daughter as she came through the door of the diner.

"Oh same old same old. Paris thinks she can beat me at everything but yet she fails every time." Heather grinned.

"Good for you hon."

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Heather could tell from the moment that she had walked in the diner that there was something different about Lorelai that day. She seemed distracted–and very nervous about something. She hadn't been able to meet Heather's gaze since she arrived and Heather had the distinct feeling that she could have said she had a terrible day and her mother's response would have been the same.

"Wow, kid. It didn't take you too long to read me. Did it?"

Heather shook her head. "It's sort of obvious."

Lorelai nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok here it goes. I heard from Christopher today."

"My biological father?"

"Yes."

"What does he want?"

"He wants the chance to get to know you. Hon, he understands that you already have a father. He doesn't want to replace Luke. He's willing to take this as slow or as quickly as you want."

"I don't know. I'm not sure if I could call someone else Dad. I mean..."

"I think he'd be ok with you calling him Chris. Mr. Hayden might be a little formal."

Heather managed a small smile. "I'm just afraid that..."

"You're afraid of how Luke will react, aren't you?" Lorelai quickly finished for her daughter.

Heather nodded. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Heather, I don't want to push you with Chris. If you're not ready, Chris will just have to understand. However, if Luke is your only hesitation, I think you should talk with him. Just be honest with him."

Heather nodded. "You're right. I'll talk to him tonight."

Later that same night...

Luke had been watching his daughter closely all night and clearly there was something that was weighing heavily on her mind. She had been nervous and fidgety all night–dropping things. And Luke could have sworn he was mostly doing a monologue all evening. And he wasn't exactly the articulate type. Needless to say–Heather's mind had clearly been elsewhere all evening. Finally, he decided to break the ice.

"So Heather, do you have something on your mind?"

"That obvious?"

"Yeah, I've spent some time with you."

Heather smiled weakly. "Ok. But before I start, I want you to know that I love you and I always will."

"You're scaring me Heather."

"Sorry. Mom told me today that Christopher wants to get to know me better."

"Your biological father?"

"Yeah."

"And how do you feel about this Heather? Lorelai isn't pushing you, is she?"

"No, Dad she isn't."

"Then what's your hesitation?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Heather, you could only hurt me by not doing this only because of me. When Lorelai and Max first came, I admit I was afraid that I'd lose you. That you would be taken away from me. But I've come to realize that those fears were irrational. Lorelai had made it very clear–she doesn't want to take you away from me. I don't think she would encourage you to call Christopher if she didn't think that he felt the same way."

"I love you Dad."

"Right back at you kid."

Luke gave his daughter a hug. A short while later Heather took out the number that Lorelai had given to her earlier in the day and took and deep breath and dialed the number.

"Hello," a male voice answered on the other end.

"Christopher?"

"Yes?"

"It's Heather Danes.

"Heather, I'm so glad that you called. I know we didn't get off to a very good start with one another."

"It's ok. It's been awkward. Listen do you maybe want to get together and have lunch this weekend?"

"I'd love that."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32: Christopher and Heather

Heather had been sitting nervously at the counter at the diner for close to an hour. She was pretending to read a book but Luke knew his daughter better than that. She had been spending most of the time on the same page and only turned the page when she caught Luke looking at her. Today was the day the Christopher was coming to Stars Hollow. Heather's real father. The truth of the matter was that Luke was just as nervous as his daughter. Although he didn't want his daughter to know it–he was scared about what would happen when Heather had the chance to get to know her real father. With Lorelai and Richard, he could just remind himself that they were filling a void in Heather's life. She didn't remember his parents–so she had never had grandparents. And she had never had a mother. He took a deep breath–it was important that he be there for Heather. He had to put his own fears aside and focus on his daughter.

"Dad, what time is it?"

"Only about two minutes later than the last time you asked."

"Oh, so he's not late yet then."

"No."

"Dad, are you sure about this... I mean..."

"Heather, I'm fine. This is up to you. I'll support any decision that you make."

Heather nodded and pretended to go back to reading her book.

Finally about ten minutes later, the door to the diner opened and Christopher came in.

"Hi Heather."

"Hi," she replied quietly–not really sure what to call him.

Chris immediately picked up on her uncomfortableness. "You can call me Chris or Christopher. I'll answer to either."

Heather nodded.

"So where do you want to go? We could stay here in Stars Hollow or..."

"How about Al's Pancake World? It's here in Stars Hollow."

"That sounds good. I've always liked pancakes."

"Actually, this month they're serving Mexican food only."

"At Al's Pancake World?" Christopher replied in surprise.

Heather nodded. "He has a rather eclectic menu that rarely includes pancakes."

Chris smiled. "So the name's a bit deceptive then?"

Heather nodded and followed Christopher out the door.

They walked mostly in silence to Al's Pancake World and sat down and ordered.

"So Heather, Lorelai tells me you enjoy school?"

Heather nodded.

"And you want to major in journalism?"

Heather nodded.

"So you write for Chilton's newspaper? I'd love to read some of your articles sometime."

"I could send some to you."

"I'd like that."

The conversation continued for a while in a mostly one-sided manner, until finally Chris turned the subject to music and movies.

Suddenly, Heather lit up and the two began to discover they had a lot in common.

Two hours later, Christopher walked Heather back to the diner. "I had a good time today."

"I did too." Heather admitted.

"Heather, I don't want to take you away from Luke. I understand that he will always be your father."

Heather nodded.

"I'd be happy if you could at least consider me a friend."

"I think that would be possible."

Christopher smiled.

Heather went inside the diner where Luke quickly pretended that he was busy at work and had not been pacing back and forth for the past hour like her really had been.

"How was it?" he asked.

"It went ok." Heather replied.

Heather knew that this afternoon had been really hard on her father, so she walked over and gave him a big hug. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too kid." He replied.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33: Deck the Halls

Several weeks later...

"Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle all the way!" Heather and Lorelai laughingly were singing at the top of their lungs in unharmonious harmony while decorating Lorelai and Max's Christmas tree. The guys–Max, Luke, and Logan were standing over in the corner, shaking their heads.

"I don't know them, do you?" Max asked the others.

Luke and Logan quickly shook their heads.

Luke secretly was greatly enjoying the whole situation. Heather and Luke had had family Christmases before. But never anything like this. Usually his sister Liz had ended up drunk and carrying on and on about whatever loser had just dumped her. But this–this is what a family Christmas was all about. Lorelai and Luke had agreed that they didn't want Heather to have to choose where she wanted to spend Christmas. So instead they decided to spend Christmas together. Logan had also opted to join them instead of spending Christmas watching his mother get drunk while his father openly flirted with one of the Christmas party guests. It was the same thing year after year and as far as Logan was concerned it was no way to celebrate Christmas.

Their thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Max went over and opened the door to Richard Gilmore.

"Grandpa!" Heather said excitedly, hurrying over to give him a big hug.

"Merry Christmas Heather!" He replied smiling while setting down his bag full of presents and the bottle of wine he had brought to accompany the dinner Max and Luke were making. He still loved hearing her call him "Grandpa."

"Hey Dad!" Lorelai hurried over, giving her father a hug.

"Luke, wonderful to see you again! How's business at the diner?"

"Steady."

"Wonderful to hear."

"And Logan, always wonderful to see you. Escaping from Mitchum and Shira's usual holiday bash I see?"

"Richard, it's good to see you too. I'm definitely in the mood for a quieter more subdued Christmas this year."

"Me quiet?" Lorelai chimed in immediately.

"Ok maybe not quiet...but" Logan trailed off not quite sure how to complete his sentence.

Lorelai smiled as she looked around the scene in front of her–in some ways, being with her daughter was as she had always imagined it. In other ways, it was nothing like she had imagined. However, she couldn't imagine being any happier than she was at that moment. Her daughter was finally back in her life again and she accepted Lorelai as her mother. Her daughter was beautiful, intelligent, funny, and more than she could ever have dreamed of. Lorelai wasn't naive–she knew that there would be more bumps in the road ahead. But whatever the future had in store for them–she knew that somehow they would be able to make it through it as a family.


	35. Chapter 35

Epilogue: 10 years later...

Logan was sitting quietly next to Heather's hospital bed–watching his wife holding their beautiful baby girl in her arms. Lorelai Elizabeth Huntzberger (Rory for short) had been born a few hours before. They heard a quiet knock at the door.

"You up for visitors?" they heard Luke's voice call out.

"Sure, come in." Heather called out as Lorelai, Max, Luke, and Richard entered the room.

"Our granddaughter is beautiful," Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke nodded trying to blink his tears of joy from is eyes.

"Can I hold her?" Lorelai asked.

Heather nodded and handed little Rory to her mother.

"Hey there little one. I'm grandmother. And this is your grandfather she said turning Rory toward Luke. And this is Max and this is your great-grandfather."

Lorelai handed her granddaughter back to Heather.

"Hey everyone, would it be ok if I had a moment alone with Mom and Rory?"

Everyone nodded and left the room.

Lorelai sat down next to her daughter.

"So kid. How are you feeling?"

"Very tired."

Lorelai smiled. "I remember that. Having a kid is a lot of work."

Heather smiled.

"So her name's Lorelai like her grandmother."

Heather nodded. "And like my name was supposed to be. I wanted her to have a special connection to us."

Lorelai felt the tears springing to her eyes. "Thank you."

"No, thank you Mom. I love you."

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story!


End file.
